The Red-Eyed Wolf
by QueenoftheStarsandGalaxies
Summary: There were many secrets that were still being uncovered here in Storybrooke. One of the main mysteries that Emma and Henry were discovering was one that Regina, Gold, and Jefferson were keeping from everyone else. But what will happen when that secret arrives in Storybrooke? Not to mention, how will the town react when this 'secret' turns out to be a girl who is related to Regina?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! I am still alive, don't worry. I know I need to still finish my Maze Runner Story but I wanted to also write this story as well. I love Once Upon a Time but I was very confused with the timeline after Season 3. So like everyone, I have a theory from what I gathered from the three seasons that I rewatch(I somewhat saw some of the fourth season .I was confused/upset with Emma being the Dark One and the whole Merlin thing. I prefer Bbc Merlin.) and now I am writing my theory but in story form. If you want to learn more about this theory, check out my Tumblr page (I have the same name there. I am so original I know) ElaineHatter. However, I think I will be changing my username. Anyways, I will try to post the theory there by this week. Also, I would like to thank all my followers of my stories. Thank you and I appreciate you guys!**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

The curse has been broken. The town of Storybrooke was in chaos. Many people were desperately searching for their lost loved ones. however, there were some who were hiding in their home. They knew once the people of Storybrooke were done reuniting with each other, there would be a hunt for Rumplestiltskin and Regina's head. Well, they would be after Regina since she was the one who put the spell. Regina no longer had control anymore; she stopped having the power to control the people ever since that Swann woman arrived at Storybrooke. Emma Swann, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. The Savior.

Regina scoffed at that thought. Just because Emma was the child of two heroes doesn't mean that she was the destined Savior. Oh no. There were many Saviors before she even came into existence. Regina always hated when her train of thought went that direction; it was one of the rare times that she had ever felt a deep sense of regret and sadness. But she could no longer undo what she has done. She and Rumplestiltskin thought it was for the best sending her niece to another realm, not remembering who her father was, or even her mother. Her niece who was a carbon copy of Regina's friend and sister. Regina regretted ever sending her sister to that damned world of Wonderland. She should have known that Cora would have wanted to eliminate another illegitimate child. But now, all she was doing was for the greater good. The best for Henry. The best for Grace, her niece.

* * *

 **Five years after Regina was born.**

 _Cora laid on the bed after giving birth to another child. Like her firstborn, the real firstborn that she abandoned, this child was an illegitimate child. However, her husband, Prince Henry, thought this child was his. Cora was thankful that her husband was sometimes dense at times like this. The sorceress would have kept the child if only the girl's eyes were normal. They were the only proof that this girl wasn't human._

 _A few months ago, after giving up on pursuing the Dark One, Cora was looking for another supernatural being who would be willing to teach her more of the dark arts of magic. She had soon met the werewolf, Lucas. He was one of the most vicious beings who shouldn't have anything to do with the supernatural. That's what her father-in-law said once before she ripped his heart and crushed it. Cora had heard rumors that this Lucas was working under the king, killing many of kingdom's enemies. However, when there was a disagreement, the werewolf and his pack soon started killing the king's soldiers. This disagreement ended after Cora killed her father-in-law. She had easily convinced her husband to make peace with the pack. After that, she soon began her apprenticeship with Lucas. Soon, they were having an affair. Until he married Anita, a werewolf whose mother would rather keep their family secret a secret. Cora hated Anita because the werewolf was exactly like her except that Cora would have more magic. When Lucas told Cora that their affair is over, Cora had found out that she was with child. It was rather fortunate that she was intimate with Henry or everyone would have known that the child would be a bastard._

 _"Seems you got yourself in a pickle, dearie?" The Dark One said as he appeared in the room once the midwives have left. Damn that man._

 _Cora sneered at the sorcerer as he walked to the crib where the child slept. "It's your highness to you, imp." No matter how much she hated him, Cora still tried to be on good terms with the Dark One._

 _Rumplestiltskin mockingly bowed to the sorceress. "Forgive me, your highness. But it seems that you got yourself in quite a trouble. Now you will you please grace me with the name of your newborn daughter?" he asked laughing. He had only entered the room a few moments ago and right away that this child was a product of pure magic. Pure dark magic.  
_

 _Sitting up on her bed, Cora said simply, "Does it matter what it's called? She simply won't exist. I'm getting rid of her."_

 _The Dark One held the child. "Surely, you wouldn't want to get rid of her. You must have sensed that this girl has very strong magic coursing through her blood."  
_

 _"It's the exact reason why I want to get rid of her." Cora waved her hand and after the mist cleared out, there was a potion in her hand. It contained one of the deadliest poisons in the realm. Wolfsbane. The only poison that could kill a werewolf. For a human, they would only get sick for a long period of time._

 _"How about a make you a deal dearie? I take the girl to another family. You can tell your husband that the babe died in childbirth. I give you a book that contains all the information about every magical being there is?"_

 _Wary of the deal that the Dark One was giving her, Cora hesitated. There has to be a catch if the Dark One wanted to make a deal with someone." Are you positive that she will never know who I am?"_

 _Rumplestiltskin smiled. "She will never know. I'll make sure of that." Cora agreed and shook hands with the Dark One. "A deal's a deal." As soon as she shook hands, the Dark One disappeared with the child. After the mist cleared out, there was the book that Cora desired. In the end, all Cora desired was power._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I'm still alive! Who's ready/not ready for Infinity War? Thank you guys loving my theory on Tumblr. I promise to upload the second part of it soon. Remember, if you guys have questions, suggestions, or if you just want to talk, leave it down in the comments or Tumblr. I'm thinking that when I am done writing these two books, I'll write a Harry Potter story, however, it will have a small twist. (It will have some Norse and Arthurian mythology in it. That story will show some connections to this story and some others.I believe some Marvel and BBC Merlin fans would like it.)**

 **A note to whoever read these next few chapters, I have updated the chapters since my rewatching of season 2. My apologies. I actually thought that Cora's death happened before Neal arrived. O_o**

 **That was my bad and my mistake and fault, so here I am fixing my mistakes within my story. I'll be replacing some of the character's line and will also recreate some other scenes so that it will go with the flow of OUAT.**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

 _The Dark One carried the babe in his arms when he disappeared in thin he arrived at the den of the werewolf clan, the child was cooing at him. Rumplestiltskin smiled at the child, remembering those rare times that Baelfire loved his father's display of magic. After knocking on the door, the Dark One left the child in a basket that he conjured. Saying a quiet farewell to the babe, Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a pillar of smoke. Before anyone would open the door, the smoke had cleared, hiding the fact that the Dark One was there._

 _Opening the door, a small boy by the name of Quinn saw nothing outside except a small basket that contained something. Upon further inspecting it and discovering that there was a child, Quinn called out for his mother. When his mother came to his call, Quinn explained to her what happened and handed her the basket. His mother immediately knew this child was something else. The babe smelled of magic, a witch's magic, but she also had the scent of a werewolf. When the boy's mothers recognized who this child was, she felt pity for the girl. Who knows how Anita will react to this new dilemma._

* * *

The curse had been broken. Well, it had been broken for at least a few months and many of the people were still getting used to treating Regina and Mr. Gold as a regular people. There wasn't much progress on that part though. But that didn't really matter to Rumpelstiltskin. Many things had happened, some that he never expected to happen. Finding out that Regina's son, Henry, more like Emma Swan's son now, was the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming. This world is small after all thought Rumple.

The Dark One was interrupted of his thoughts when he heard the bell from the front door of his shop ring. Looking up, he turned to find Dr. Whale and Henry. Getting up from sorting the new collection of antiquities that were sold to him, Rumpelstiltskin walked over to the duo. "Sorry lads, but in case you didn't see, the shop's closed." The boy set his backpack down and grabbed that damned book of fairy tales from inside the bag. After flipping to the desired page, Henry gave him the book.

"Henry wanted to ask you a few questions about someone he saw in the hospital. His mothers were arguing about something, and he asked me to accompany him," Dr. Whale stated. Though the two worked with each other for years, Whale was still skeptical of the Dark One.

"Well, you helped him. Now, what is it that you wanted me to see?" Rumple asked as he looked at the page. He tensed when he saw the picture on the page. It was him years ago, when he was teaching one of his favorites student, Elaine.

Henry turned another page of the book to a part where there was a picture of Regina and a girl who had the same dark hair as Regina did. "While I was helping my Emma put up some banners, I saw a girl in a coma that looked exactly like that. The thing is, that a girl called Grace and I were the only ones who could see her. I told the nurses but they wouldn't believe me. However, when Dr. Whale ran into me and saw what I was looking for, he helped me come here to ask you ."

Frowning, the Dark One closed the book and handed it back to Henry. "Aye, I knew her. I believe that pirate Hook knew her at one time as well." He walked over to the counter and unlocked the safe behind it. Opening the safe, he reached and grabbed a small case that was put in the back of the safe. Rumpelstiltskin unlocked the case with a wave of his hands and got a necklace;the necklace was a silver wolf that had a ruby embedded in it as the eye. " What do you want to know, Henry?" he asked as looked at the piece of jewelry rather fondly. After all, it was one of the few things she actually owned.

"If it's possible, Mr. Gold, I would like to know the whole story. When I showed my mom, she seemed rather upset." And after Whale promised to get Henry before his mothers noticed and he left, Rumpelstiltskin began the story of Elaine.

 ** _His adopted daughter and Regia's sister._**

* * *

 **Earlier:  
**

Regina actually thought that maybe, just maybe, today might have been a normal day where she could spend time A normal day helping Henry and Emma and the others put up banners in the hospital. At least it was nice to hope. Of course, luck was not on her side. Her alarm clock was off, making her late. She reviewed her mental schedule. _Getting ready for the day._ Check. _Ignore everyone else_. Still working on that. _Try not to kill everyone._ It's a work in progress. Avoid Jefferson and Rumplstilskin, especially today. So far, so good. But sadly, the day was over yet.

As every adult was helping hang the banner, the children were giving cards to the sick and small gifts to them. After a few hours, the adults were ready to wrap it up, especially the former evil queen. But fate had another idea. When Regina was picking up some the decorations, Henry ran up to her along with the girl Paige. **_'Grace, it's Grace!'_ **her mind screamed. When she first saw them, Regina was concerned that they were hurt or something else but as soon as she saw Henry's book, she calmed herself. They probably wanted to know more about a character of the story. And the two children did, for it was a story that she played a role in too often in.

"Mom," Henry asked, putting on puppy eyes, hoping they would work on her. "Grace and I were helping some patients and noticed that there was a lady that no one would go to. We would try to go visit her, but the nurse told us that there was nothing there except an abandoned area of the asylum." Henry finished, panting from speaking so fast but also from the running. After they regained their breath, Regina asked them to tell her what happened again. Seeing this, some of the adults there, including Emma, Hook, Jefferson, Snow, and David, came and joined the small group to hear what Grace had to say.

While Henry was searching for the page of the story, Grace retold them the story. They were walking to the lobby of the clinic where some of their classmates were since they had finished. However, Grace and Henry didn't want to stay there because they wanted to see the asylum below the building. So while their classmates were playing around and the adults were busy, the two friends headed to the asylum. When they headed done there, they saw that the nurse assigned there was taking her break, so they continued done there. As they walked around there, the two children saw a few people locked in there. All of them were not recognizable. _"They were probably from DR. Whale's world or another world,'_ added Henry. He continued that they went further down the room until they reached the end where there was a metal door.

"Wait," interrupted Jefferson, " You mean to tell me, Grace, that you went downstairs to the asylum by yourself!?" The man was protective of his daughter ever since she was small, but now Jefferson was taking it a bit more extreme since he got her back. Snow couldn't blame the man. If she knew that Emma was her daughter and for her not to know who she was, Snow would have been driven mad as well.

"Actually, sir, she was with me," Henry butted in, still looking for the story he desired.

Emma decided to make her opinion known. "No, he's right. What the hell were you two doing down there?Though you've risked the life of the lass as well as yours, that took guts, kids. "

"Enough!" Regina snarled at the others. Turning to Grace, Regina kindly urged her to continue the story.

Grace continued that when they opened the door to the room, there was a female patient there. However, unlike the others in the asylum, the lady wasn't acting crazy; she was in a coma. There was no clipboard beside her bed so they didn't know the woman's name. They wanted to leave the room, however, Paige was intrigued by this person. The woman was pale, not a sickly pale but a pale that appeared as if it was the light of the moon. Her hair was thick and exceedingly dark, almost as dark as the raven's feathers. The woman was beautiful but it wasn't her beauty that Grace noticed. While Henry was searching to see if the mysterious woman was a fairy tale character, Grace continued to inspect she admired was what was hanging around the mysterious woman's neck. It was a necklace, simple, but beautiful. The chain appeared that it was pure metal and on the chain was a silver wold. The wolf had a ruby embedded in its eye. But despite the intriguing details on the figurine in the necklace, Grace was drawn to it because the necklace gave her a feeling of comfort and of peace. Grace was finally interrupted by Henry, who found the story. Before Henry could explain who this was, the nurse from the front desk came in. When the nurse arrived, it seemed that everything, the woman, the room, disappeared and changed into a storage room. After demanding what they were doing there, the nurse escorted them upstairs. And once the nurse left, both of them ran to their parents to tell them what just happened.

Just as she had finished, Henry had already found the story he had been searching the whole was her sister's birthday. Henry showed the story to Regina, who took it and the read the title.

 _ **The Red-Eyed Wolf**_

Below the title was a picture of a woman who looked exactly like Paige's description. In the picture, she was standing next to Regina. Though thought she hid it well, Emma could see that Regina was grief-stricken, only for a bit. Regina handed the book back to Henry. _' Of all the days,'_ Regina thought.

"What's wrong with you?" Jefferson asked, not really caring for her, but out of politeness.

"Henry and Grace saw Elaine." Regina murmured. _**The irony.**_ Today was her sister's birthday. Elaine, who was also her best friend at those dark times. But they couldn't have seen her, for she had passed away a long time ago.

"Elaine, as in your half-sister, Regina?" Snow White asked. The last time Snow saw the hybrid was years ago when the princess was still a child.

"Wait, you mean that there was another mini Regina out there who is currently spooking out the asylum?"Emma skeptically asked. With that, soon the adults began to argue over this topic. However, as Henry was trying to escape, he ran into Dr. Whale. As he got up, Whale noticed that the story that Henry was reading. After explaining the situation, Whale was able to leave with Henry without any of his family knowing. They were going to see Rumplestltskin about this mysterious person.

* * *

 _Anita stared at the child with disdain. The bastard child of her husband. This wasn't supposed to happen! Her child was supposed to be Lucas's heir but now that damned witch got in the way and got herself pregnant. Now all of Anita's work would be wasted. She worked so hard to earn her right to be in the pack and to be the wife of the alpha just for some little bastard to ruin her plans. The little monster was asleep in the crib that Lucas made specifically for her. This was an insult to Anita. The little thing could not live for if she did, the little beast would one day lead this pack instead of her child. She had to be rid of. To bad that her anger got the best of her and Lucas locked her in the room, not before screaming at her that she will respect his daughter. For she could be the way that the pack could achieve peace, true peace, with the humans. Another reason he named her Elaine, for that little beast was considered a beacon of light and hope for the future. Anita knew that she might be able to kill her step-daughter, but that didn't mean that she couldn't make her life miserable. All she needed to do was convince Lucas to disown her._

* * *

 ** _Five Years Later - The Enchanted Forest_**

 _The pups were allowed to go outside the designated area to practice hunting. They were being watched on who would be the next hunters and warriors of the pack. This was an exciting day for the young pups. Especially for the Alpha's daughter, Elaine. She was hardly let outside the den sue to her father being paranoid that something would happen to her. After doing her chores, the young hybrid got her red cloak and headed outside. There were already some pups outside playing, waiting for the adults to commence the hunt._

 _Elaine was greeted by Quinn, one of the oldest children of the group. The two of them were good friends since Quinn's mother took care of her when her father was too busy. And that was frequent. The two greeted each other and also joined the game of chase that the others were playing. But as the game progressed, some of the older children would start to poke fun at the younger children. One of the oldest and meanest children, Frances, decided to make Elaine his prey. As the elders began to gather, the children were forming a line to begin the hunt. Frances was in between one of his goons and Elaine. When the pups were ready, Lucas began to explain the importance and the rule of this hunt._

 _As the Alpha was reviewing the rules a second time, Frances decided to make his move to make the girl cry. Leaning over to her, Frances whispered to Elaine. "Is it true that your mother was a witch?"_ _The young child was confused to even answer, so she ignored him. He continued to pester her for a few more minutes."It seems that you and your mother got something in common," Frances said. "Even though she's not a werewolf, I'm pretty sure that you'll grow up to be a bitch like her."_

 _With each insult that France threw at her, the young girl grew angry. But with the last one, Elaine was angry and also confused why this child would taunt her over someone she didn't even know. Even before Lucas could see what the problem was, Frances was thrown to the side. When his parents came to their son's side, Frances was bleeding. The other children and some of the elders, including Anita, saw the hybrid use magic to throw the boy. Many of the members of the pack were murmuring at the scene. Though Quinn tried to get the truth out the girl, everyone had already believed that this girl was dangerous. And this was something that Anita could use to her advantage._

 _Rapidly walking to her husband, Anita smiled. Maybe, she could actually get rid of the little hybrid bastard once and for all._

* * *

 **I know that I have been writing this for a while. Thak you guys for the 500 views. Now as a present to you guys, I will be rewriting these chapters. I will be joining some of these chapters to make them a bit longer. I will not be updating No Chance of Survival until I fixed this mess that I made. Elaine will awaken after Cora arrives at Storybrooke.**

 **That is all I'm telling. :D  
**

 **Until then, dearies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, everybody, I'm here to fix my mistakes in my story. How are you liking the remade version?**

* * *

 _Years have passed since the incident with the young hybrid and things have changed. Anita and many of the elders had convinced Lucas that his daughter was dangerous to everyone in the pack, including to Lucas. Anita had also managed to convince her husband that he should disown Elaine. The poor girl went from being the future leader of the pack to being a servant to her step-mother. Anita couldn't have been more proud of herself. Though the girl never said an ill word about it, it still irked Anita that this girl was living up to her name. That damned little bastard hoped that one day her father will take her back and that her step-mother would one day care for her. Though one of the excuses Anita used that Elaine would be dangerous to Anita and Lucas's children. Though it has been a few months since their daughter, Ruby has been born but Lucas wanted a male heir to succeed him. If Anita doesn't have a male child, Lucas was already planning to make Elaine his heir and was already making arrangements for her to marry Quinn. Anita knew that is she didn't have a son before her step daughter's fifteen birthday, which was almost two yeasr from now, Anita knew that she would soon lose the power that she had gained these past five years._

 _Speaking of the young girl, she was currently eating the cold leftovers of tonight's dinner. Today's leftovers were cold yet delicious since there had been a feast. For the past few months, there been a civil war with another pack of wolves and Lucas's pack clearly won. They had taken whatever survivors there were and were now part of Lucas's growing pack. Elaine was not allowed to b in the feast, not as the daughter of the Alpha, but as a servant. Hell, ever since that event with France five years ago, the lowest of werewolves had more right than she did. There hasn't been a day that she wished that her father would take her back._ _But that was not reality._

" _Well, what are you doing out here on this cold night ?" A voice said from of the doors of the den. It was Quinn. Though things were different, the two were still close._

 _Not at least bothered by the cold, Elaine answered, "I'm not welcome there, especially at these banquets, so here I am."_

 _"Come on, Laine. Get inside. I mean, you are the Alpha's daughter. You should be in there with me trying not to mock all those pompous bastards trying to be on your father's side," Quinn said as he threw himself to the ground near the younger girl._

 _"I may be his daughter, but I'm still a ba-" Their conversation was interrupted by the cry of many of the pack members. It was an ambush. Both Quinn and Elaine stood up and headed to the west wing of the den. In the west wing, where once her room, was now where her half-sister slept. Both of the werewolves ran as fast as they could. When they reached the wing, however, most of the fire had been put out by some of the hunters. Everything there in the wing was falling apart or was now in a huge pile of ash. **But there was no sign of Ruby...**_

 _Whoever attacked them clearly only had one objective-to kidnap the princess or possibly do something worse. For once in her life, Anita felt helpless. Her daughter, her child and her heir, was gone. Her husband was in rage. There had been multiple search parties but no one could find her. Ruby was truly lost forever. The female wolf was in a depressed and in a rageful state. Her daughter was missing and her stepdaughter made it unscathed. Logically the girl couldn't have planned this, but in Anita's twisted mind, the girl could have also taken part in it. She scowled. 'Elaine will pay for this treachery..'  
_

* * *

Rumplestiltskin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Though in this town, nothing was impossible but this did seem telling them a very brief version of the story, Mr. Gold asked Henry to lead him to that room in the hospital. As he and the boy walked to the clinic, he hoped that Regina didn't do anything stupid. If it was true what Henry and Grace said, then whatever is in that room will contain powerful magic. Back in the Enchante Forest, Regina had put her sister in an enchanted coffin so that her body would never age. The thing was that at first when Elaine was rescued from that horrible place, she was just a student that had incredible powers, but in the end, Elaine ended up being like a daughter to him. But it seemed that Mr. Gold had a talent for his children leaving him.

When Rumple finally arrived at the hospital, there were the people that he would have gladly avoided for the rest of his life, especially today of all days. Emma Swann started to ask questions endlessly about who this was and how did this happen. It was getting rather annoying When Henry had shown Regina and him the room, he turned to the others (Snow, Charming, Hook,and Emma). "All of you can go back where you've come from, dearie. We've got this handled."

Emma stepped in, blocking him from closing the door on them. "Oh, no you don't. Both of you need to tell me what the hell is going on. Now." Every moment they spent bickering with Swann and her parents would be another moment that they could figure out how to bring her sister back. _'After all '_ Regina thought, _' It was a simple sleeping curse mixed with some other minor spells.'_

"Now, Miss Swann, I am positive that this doesn't concern you at all," Regina snapped.

"The moment something happens to my kid and others is the moment that it concerns me." The Savior yelled.

At that moment, Jefferson and his daughter were coming back from the hospital's small cafeteria. Both of them seemed to be in a deep conversation but immediately stopped when they saw that Regina and Rumplestiltskin were there. "What the hell is going on here?" Jefferson skeptically asked. Today was a crazy day after all.

"Ah, Jefferson didn't expect you to be here. Thought you went mad and was finally driven out of town." Regina said sarcastically.

." Regina," the mad hatter greeted, "Plucked any hearts today?"

"Now, now, children," the Dark one began to say,"Play nice."

The prince rolled his eyes for the hundredth time today."Could you care to explain what is going on Regina? Who is this girl that you and Rumple are worrying about?"

"Let's just say that this girl was once a student of Rumple and a very close friend of mine," Regina said rather quickly.

Jefferson scoffed at that statement. "That's an understatement."

"Oh be quiet, will you. People will like you better." The Evil Queen snapped.

There was a burst of magic that was felt in the room. "Enough! Both of you! Now tell me what the hell is going on or I swear to God that I will lock you people up for keeping information in an investigation!" The Savior screamed. The magic that came full force with the scream shook the whole underground asylum, to which the nurse down there told them to quiet down.

"Fine," Regina said. When she saw Grace, she reached into her bag and got a birthday card. Handing Grace the card, Regina smiled. "Grace, I understand that today is your birthday?"

Shyly, Grace took the card. "Yes, it is. Thank you, ma'am, for remembering it."

After the nurse left, everyone began to quarrel. Before the quarrel could escalate even further, Henry got the adult's attention by throwing at them a tennis ball that was in his bag. Having good aim, the boy's tennis ball hit Killian in the leg. "Can you guys please stop fighting and start explaining what you guys are going to do."

The Dark One sighed. "The boy is right. We're wasting our time arguing here when we could be working on how to get her back, Regina."

Killian questioned, " Who is this bloody girl you keep mentioning!?"

"She's no-" Regina started but was interrupted.

"She's Regina's sister! Now that we've established that, get to the point, Mr. Gold." Snow White said. ' _It seemed that Snow just can't seem to keep her mouth closed.'_ Regina thought

"Why you little- "

"Enough Regina. Might as well tell them, just so they can stop wasting our time," Rumpelstiltskin said as he looked at the contents of the storage place where the two children saw the illusion. Something must have had magical properties to show someone that was still in the Enchanted Forest. "The girl was once a student of mine and yes, she is Regina's younger sister. However, Elaine had to be put in a sleeping curse so that she wouldn't die with a poison. Hopefully, since there seems to be more magic here than the Enchanted Forest had, we have a better chance of bringing her back."

This got the attention of Mad Hatter, whose face had become extremely pale. "Wa- wa- wait. You mean to tell me that there's a chance that she can come back?" He stuttered.

"Do you know this pretty lady, papa?" This woman must have been quite evil, after all, she's the Queen's sister. Not to mention, her father's face was very pale when the Dark One mentioned that he was trying to bring her back.

Anger rose in Regina, the urge to kill Jefferson was rising higher. She gritted her teeth, Regina inquired, "You mean to tell me that she doesn't know, Jefferson?!"

Emma was beyond confused at this point. "What are you talking about, Regina?"

Jefferson sighed. "I didn't tell her because I didn't want to hurt her anymore."

Grace tugged her father's arm, desperate for answers. "Papa, what's going on? Tell me what's going on, please Papa!" The poor girl was in tears.

"Grace, it's noth-"

Using magic, Regina made Jefferson mute for a moment. The Queen bent down to the girl's level and took her in her arms to comfort her. "My dear Grace, that woman that you and Henry saw... She's -she's your mother, Grace."

* * *

 _It had been almost a year since the disappearance of the princess. The searches were stopped months ago though Anita still wanted them to continue. But there were still no results, and the birthday of her stepdaughter's birthday was getting closer every passing day. And now her husband was getting everything ready for his bastard daughter's wedding. This was Anita's last straw._ _She would be damned if she saw Elaine being the new leader of the pack once her father had passed. That's why she had called for someone with great power to make sure that the girl would never come to power._

 _And this gust of wind came through den in the newly_ _refurnished_ w _est wing. When Anita turned to the direction where the wind came in from, but there was no sign of any door opening. "Well, well, it seems that you people are a big fan of red?" The Dark One. Though Lucas had forbidden any interaction with other supernatural after the fiasco with Cora, this was the only way to get what Anita wanted._

 _" It controls us from turning in case we turn if we are fighting one another," Anita said, sipping a cup of red wine. " Now enough. you know why I sent you here."_

 _"Ah yes," the Dark One said, sitting in one the seats there, "You want to ensure that your stepdaughter will never be recognized as his heir. Now what you want, my lady is a life for another one. If you make this deal, she'll never be the Alpha. However, there is a big price to pay. Are you willing to pay it?"_

 _Without hesitation, Anita agreed. Rumplestiltskin laughed like a madman. "Glad to be of business, dearie. You'll see the results very quickly, might I add." And with that, the Drak One disappeared in a pillar of smoke. No sooner than he disappeared, one of the servants screamed from the upstairs bedroom. Anita ran to where the scream came from and when she saw what had happened, she began to question the deal she had made. There on the floor, was her husband lying dead on the floor, covered with boils that were the cause of a concoction of wolfsbane and silver. Seeing her husband on the floor suffering, Anita knew that he would not live long. She now knew what she did when she made that deal with the Dark One. She traded a life, her husband's life, for a life that Elaine would never be the leader of the pack._

* * *

 _Though she grieved for husband's death, Anita's twisted mind grieved only for a few hours. After Lucas's burial, Anita was now stated as the new Alpha of the pack. At first, she had stated that she was only taking the role until her stepdaughter married Quinn. For some of the pack's members, it appeared that she was looking after the girl, who was devastated when she heard of her father's death. But many of the wolves knew that this was not the case._

 _Ever since the death of her father, Elain's life had been worse than it already did. After her father disowned her, Elaine still had a bed and food to eat. But when Anita came to power, Elaine was forced to sleep outside as a mangy dog and had to hunt for her food. Elaine was no longer part of the werewolf society that was supposed to be her home and felt lost. She wasn't even allowed to see her father buried! As time went on, the girl grew lonely and longed for a way to leave this place and find a place where she could call home._

* * *

The whole room fell silent. While Snow White, Charming, Henry, had shocked faces, Grace went from tearing up to sobbing her heart out. "Dammit, Regina!" Jefferson yelled, covering his face with his hands. He wanted to tell Grace what happened to her mother, but only when she was ready! "Why did you say that?!"

"She needs to know who her mother is!" argued Regina. Hugging the girl, she let Grace cry on her shoulder. It had been many years since she got to interact with her niece. "I doubt you would tell her at all."

"I was going to when it was the right time!"

"When would be the right time!? After I rip your heart out!?"

Rumplestiltskin banged his cane. "Enough. now we need to stop fighting and start working together to find a way to bring her back."

Releasing her hold on Regina, Grace faced the Dark One. "WIll you promise to bring her back, sir?"

"Dearie, I promise I will bring your mother back."

* * *

There were days when Henry was proud that his family was not normal, but today was not one of those days. If it wasn't hard enough that your mom was the Savior and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming but now this made no sense! The half-sister of the Evil Queen but also the half-sister of Red Riding Hood; it seemed very strange but then again so was this whole town. While Emma, Mary Margaret, and David were questioning Mr. Gold, Henry saw Jefferson trying to comfort Grace but it seemed that the Mad Hatter's daughter didn't want to be near him right now.

If Henry was overwhelmed, he knew that his 'cousin' from his adopted mother's side was probably even more overwhelmed. Speaking of Grace, the poor girl went from being in tears to full-on sobbing. She felt that she had been lied to her whole life. Ever since she could remember, it was only her and Papa; whenever she would ask of her mother, Papa would tell her that her mother had died when she was born. There were many times that Grace had felt that she was at fault for her mother's death. Papa also told her that they had no remaining family members. Now, twenty years later when the curse had been broken, all the secrets had come to light. Angry at what her Papa had told her these years, she refused his embrace.

"Grace, please let me explain," Jefferson pleaded desperately. His daughter was the only thing that mattered when he lost his wife, and if he wasn't careful, Jefferson was afraid that he would his daughter as well.

"Papa," wept Grace, "Why didn't you tell me of my mama? There could have been a way to undo the curse." It felt that Grace didn't even know her own father.

Jefferson tried to comfort his daughter but when he neared her, Grace would back away from him. That broke his heart in many pieces. " I didn't want you hoping for something that possibly couldn't happen." Jefferson thanked his lucky stars that Regina was changing for her son because he was sure that Regina would have ripped his heart out a long time ago. He held his daughter, comforting Grace until she was no longer was crying.

" Now that everyone knows the story," Mr. Gold said rather sarcastically,"I'm positive that Regina and I would like to get down to undoing the curse."

"Have you tried true love's kiss yet?"Snow White asked. "I mean, that's what woke up everyone who has been put under any curse."

Jefferson exasperatedly got up from his seat, anger clearly shown in his features. "How stupid do you think I am !? Don't you think I haven't thought about doing that?"

"I thought true love's kiss would break the sleeping curse," Emma questioned. "Or any curse for that matter."

"It can," argued Jefferson, "Only if it isn't diluted and mixed with a poison."

"Whoa, You mean to tell me that you placed not only a sleeping curse but other curses on your own sister Regina?" Yelled Emma. "Why the hell would you do that to your own family?!"

"Because," Regina said sharply 'It was something that I did so she wouldn't die when she woke up."

"Then why put her under a curse?" questioned David, frustrated, "That makes no sense."

"She did it because my wife asked her to do it," mumbled Jefferson," She was going to die of being poisoned by something that had no antidote."

Banging his cane, Rumplestiskin got the attention of the group in the room before any else started asking more obnoxious questions "Jefferson is correct. As are all of you. Regina put the curse on Elaine because she was about to die from a mysterious poisoning. With many powerful healing and protection spells, they were able to stop the poisoning. Until we find an actual cure, breaking the sleeping curse would not be a wise idea. Besides, it seemed that true love's kiss didn't work."

Henry, who was showing Grace her mother's story, froze. " Wait, I thought true love's kiss would have broken any curse, so when Jefferson kissed my 'aunt', " he explained, "that should have been enough to have awakened her."

"Sadly, this isn't the case Henry," Regina said as she used a locator spell to search for her sister. " Like the curse that was supposed to be on Emma was a sleeping curse, however, I put other spells to make sure that it wouldn't Emma has some of the most powerful magic and since she is Henry's biological mother, she broke the spell."

"So what you're saying, your majesty, is that we need another sorcerer who not only is extremely powerful but is also related to your sister?" David said, inspecting the room. "Well, I'm pretty sure that Cora wouldn't have wanted to help even if she was here."

" Wait a minute," exclaimed Jefferson. "Cora is here in Storybrooke!?"

"Another story for another time, Jefferson," Rumpelstiltskin said. "We will deal with Cora at another time. Now onto more important things How to counter-attack the poison and how to break the curse to wake Elaine up."

* * *

 _It had been another dreadful day for Elaine. The pack was suffering ever since Anita took over. Instead of securing peace and the safety of the pack, Anita has still been sending search parties to find her daughter. Each passing day, Elaine's stepmother would be cruel towards her. If she were to mess up, Elaine would receive five lashes for each mistake that she did. It got to the point that even Quinn couldn't help her. After a very hard day, the young hybrid went to what was now her room, which was actually a small room attached to the kitchen._

 _Lying down in her make-shift bed which was really made up of hay, Elaine wondered of a place where she could feel wanted. Though she was a part of the pack, the hybrid would never really be a part of the pack. There were many times where the girl wanted to run away. Closing her eyes, Elaine was falling asleep with dreams of another life where she would be wanted and loved._

 _Just as she was starting to fall asleep, Elaine started to hear a strange tune. It sounded strange and depressing but also at the same time, it sounded lively and familiar. She got up from her bed and was heading outside to investigate where the music was coming from. Nearing the main door, Elaine had encountered Quinn who was supposed to be on guard duty instead of sleeping on his post. Elaine shook him to wake up before anyone else saw him. Once the male wolf had awoken, Elaine asked him is he heard the tune that was coming from outside. Grumbling, Quinn brushed it off as some bird that wouldn't shut up and he went back to his post, leaving the hybrid by herself. Being determined to figure where the tune is coming from, the girl left the den._

 _As she ventured deeper into the forest, the louder the tune was getting. After a few minutes of trekking through the forest, Elaine found a campsite where there were many children and teens dancing around the campfire. Near the shadows, there was an older boy who was playing the flute. She saw that it was him who was playing that strange tune. After a few minutes of playing the flute, the strange blonde boy put the instrument down and sauntered towards her way. Using his hand, he made the girl look at him in the eye. Though she was tall, Elaine appeared to be minute compared to him. He appeared to be displeased at her being there._

 _"Now why are you doing here, she-beast?" He asked coldly._

 _"I came here to find out where the music was coming from. I meant no harm." Elaine quickly explained, not wanting to be harmed._

 _Still wary, the boy walked around her, making Elaine extremely uncomfortable. "You heard the song? Highly unlikely. Only a few could hear it. Much less a little girl. Go back to your family."_

 _"I don't have a family," whispered the girl. "I do not know of my mother and my father is dead. The only person I have is my step-mother."_

 _"Well, go on back to her and your home. I have more important things to do, she-wolf," argued the stranger._

 _" That's not my home and my stepmother doesn't care for me. I am the outcast due to my blood," Elaine state._

 _"Your blood?" asked the boy,"What's wrong with your blood?"_

 _"I'm a hybrid -an abominable mixture of the dark magic as the elders say. I am half werewolf and half witch." Elaine finished, waiting for this stranger to treat her as everyone else has._

 _The stranger stopped walking when he heard this new information. This seemed to be the means to keep him alive until he found what he was after. "Well, my dear, aren't you a special thing? Seems that you are a lost girl. Ad there is a place where every lost person can find a home."_

 _"You do?!"Elaine exclaimed and lowered her voice once again when she remembered that they were close to the wolf's den. "Can you please tell me where this place is? It sounds wonderful."_

 _Cocky, the stranger raised his hand and the other boys stopped dancing, waiting for his order. "Darling, the place you're looking for is called Neverland. The place where you never grow up, where you never will be lost. And I happen to be the leader of that place."_

 _Getting on her knees, Elaine begged the stranger. "Please, sir, take me to Neverland. I don't want to be here any longer."_

 _"Usually, I only take boys to Neverland. But I'm sure we can make an exception, can't we, boys? Many shouts of agreements were heard. "If you come to Neverland, not only will you be the first lost girl but you will be the mother to the lost boys. Do we have a deal, darling?" the leader of the group bargained._

 _Elaine agreed and took the boy's hand to stand up. "Now what's your name?" the dirty-blonde boy asked._

 _"My name is Elaine," she said with new found courage and self-esteem. Elaine had found people who were like her, abandoned and unwanted._

 _Many cheers and whoops were heard around them. The leader of the lost boys yelled over all the excitement " Meet your new mother, boys!" Turning towards Elaine, he said, " We will be staying here for a few more hours. Then we will go to your new home." Looking up at the sky, he pointed to where there were two radiant stars,"See there, the second star to the right is the portal to Neverland." Grabbing a small patch, he showed the hybrid that it contained fairy dust. "With this fairy dust, all of us will be able to fly and travel across lands."_

 _"Amazing," Elaine said. Right before they joined the others celebrating, Elaine stopped her rescuer. "I would to like to know the name of my rescuer, please_

 _Summoning an apple, the boy handed it to her. "Dear little Elaine, call me Pan. Peter Pan."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings and Salutations, everybody! Due to the fact that no one read's my author notes, let's get this show on the road.  
Shout out to my followers LilyCaroline17, 1, ToomanyOTPs2, XxLostDreamerxX, accircuit, and tcanolopez. I love you guys and thank you for following me.**

* * *

 _The group of lost children camped out in the forest that night with an unexpected member. Pan kept playing the flute, waiting for other lost boys to come to join their group. So far, no other person heard the music. Besides that, everything was pretty fun for Elaine. The lost boys accepted her but Elaine knew that she had to prove herself if she was to gain their trust and become a part of their 'family'. Their latest member was a small boy by the name of Baelfire who was often called Bae. Though she would have preferred to stay with the young boy, Pan wanted Elaine to learn the 'ropes' from Felix, his second-in-command._ " _You can trust Felix," explained Pan as he was telling her about Neverland and what she would be expecting when they get there. "Anything you want to tell me, you can tell Felix if I'm not there," he paused then continued, " I'm sure that you'll get along with Felix just fine. I believe he told me that he has some werewolf blood from his great-grandmother's side." Though at first Felix was wary of the girl, he somewhat warmed up to her once he heard that she had the same blood as he did. Elaine found out that Felix did indeed have wolf blood in him, but it was diluted when his grandfather married his grandmother, who was a half-breed. Throughout the night, the two spent it talking about their horrible childhood. Felix's grandfather was the advisor to the leader of their pack: their pack happened to join Lucas's pack a few years ago. Felix's mother left the pack when she had met his father, but died during childbirth. "And well, you don't need to hear the rest of the story to know how it continues,"Felix said chewing some of the leftover meat they got from the hunt.  
_

 _The night went on and many of the lost boys were already asleep. The only ones who were awake were some of the guards along with Felix and Pan. Elaine was exhausted from the whole night but every time she would try to go to sleep, Elaine would wake herself up. She couldn't sleep because she didn't want this night to be over or a dream that would soon end.  
_

 _"Can't sleep?" a tired voice next to her spoke. Turning around, she saw that it was Bae, who was waking up._

 _"A part of me believes that this will all be a dream when I wake up tomorrow," Elaine replied, covering herself with the cloak that she was given. The early mornings in the Enchanted Forest were very cold._

 _Bae yawned. "I was like that the first time I was here. The fear that you still are back at where you were from." He started to fall asleep again. " I think everybody fears that the first night here. But you'll get used to it. Everyone does." The young boy returned back to his sleep. Looking around a few more minutes, Elaine saw that Pan put a protection spell and an invisibility spell over the group. A few minutes later, Pan and the rest of the lost boys fell asleep. Soon, the sleep overtook the young hybrid._

* * *

The Charmings spent many hours at Regina's house, searching in every book on how to cure wolfbane's poisoning. Though Regina didn't want them there, Snow asked if they could help Regina. They decided that if they wanted to make peace with Regina, this would be one giant step to achieve it. So far, they found nothing in the spellbooks. The two sorcerers were getting frustrated every passing moment. After another hour of searching through Regina's archive of spellbooks, the group decided to go ask Granny if she perhaps knew anything about werewolf poisoning. After a few hours of searching, the group decided to take a break. Henry and Emma went to go get lunch for them. Snow and David were taking a break though Regina and Rumplestiltskin continued.

While Rumplestiltskin was practicing an ancient spell on retrieving an invisible object from another realm ("Though her spirit may be here, dearie," He explained to Grace," Your mother's body is probably stuck back in our world.")Regina went to her vault to see if there were any remaining spellbooks. After a thorough search, Regina had found a small trunk that Regina that she brought with the curse. As she rummaged through it, the Queen noticed that there was a book that once belonged to Cora. Looking through it, the witch noticed that it was a mix between notebook and a journal. The cover was black leather and inside it had many entries in it. They varied from journal entries to sketches of maps, spells, and even better - information of Wonderland's plants. "Gold," the former Queen called, Come look at this." When he was near, Regina whispered so that the others couldn't hear. "Everything that Cora did in Wonderland is recorded in here."He went through the pages, studying the information that was being shown. He continued until he reached a very interesting page.

By this time, Emma and Henry brought everybody their lunch. "Granny said that to cure werewolf poisoning is to get water from an enchanted lake during and only a full moon," Henry said while chewing his food at the same time. "She was kinda confused at why we asked though."

Motioning to Jefferson to walk over to where they were, Rumple showed the hatter a page that had information about a specific rose. "Do you recognize that plant?" he asked.

" Yeah, I remember that damned flower," answered Jefferson. "It doesn't have a name but it is often called the Blood Rose." The Blood Rose was simply a rose that got its nutrients from human blood. Its petals would be pure white until its thorns (which were filled with poison) would prick someone; then the rose would turn to a dark crimson color. That was the only way to identify the plant. The victim would have at least three days before the poison killed them. The only way to extract the poison was to extract it was the same herb that could kill a werewolf. Just perfect.

The two sorcerers and the Mad Hatter began arguing what they were going to do next while the other adults and the two children were just awkwardly watching them from the sidelines. As the arguing started to escalate even further, Mary Margaret intervened. The princess scolded them for a good thirty minutes, telling them that arguing would solve anything or help anyone. " Snow's right," Regina hesitantly agreed. "This isn't helping any of us and it certainly isn't helping Elaine."

"Then what are you guys going to do then?" David questioned, not really sure if wanted to deal with another mini-Regina."Unless you give the lass the wolfsbane but give her the enchanted water. That way both poisons are extracted, but then it's a risk."

But Regina scoffed at the pirate's suggestion. "We'll be just working on ifs. We won't be certain for sure."

"It's better than nothing," Rumplestiltskin said, reaching into his pocket for Elaine's necklace. "We don't have much time and right now, 'ifs' are the only thing we can use. You can leave the retrieving spell to me," Mr. Gold said as he walked by and plucked a hair off of Regina's head. Ignoring the sorceress's exclamation, he put the strand in a locket; he needed it for the spell. "The problem is, how will we break the curse now?"

* * *

 _Morning came and the Lost Children got up to return back to Neverland. the new Lost Girl was ready to go to Neverland. Some of the boys went to go gather fruit for breakfast. They were up a few hours before the sun was up; they didn't want anyone seeing them fly back to Neverland. After instructing the girl what to do, Pan and the small group sprinkled pixie dust on themselves and immediately were flying in the air. As they neared the Star, the sun was starting to rise up in the far east so it didn't worry the Lost Boys. Elaine, who was to stay near Pan and Felix, was fascinated by the view below her. She saw the forest that she had grown up in her whole childhood."Enjoying the view," teased Felix who was flying next to her._

 _"It's amazing!" she exclaimed over the wind._

 _"Wait till we arrive at Neverland!" He said as they neared the Star. Pan lead them to the star and the portal that was in it opened. Following them, Elaine found herself now staring at a crystal clear ocean instead of the dark green forest. "Pay attention and watch yourself," Pan warned. "Many Lost Boys lose focus and have fallen into the ocean to be prey of mermaids and pirates." The group soon landed on the sandy shore. Like the Enchanted Forest, Neverland's jungle appeared dark and cold. Unlike the forest, Neverland gave Elaine an aura of home. "Welcome to Neverland, Elaine," Baelfire said while the group was walking back to their camp. The two adolescents started a conversation while they walked. After two hours, they reached the camp._

 _Pan had announced that Elaine was to be the new 'mother' of the Lost Boys and he also decided to throw a party in celebration. While the Lost Boys were gathering supplies and food, Pan called Elaine to come follow him. He showed her around the island and explained to her that she shouldn't get near Skull Rock. ("It's still protected with ancient spells," he argued.) Besides that rule, Pan warned the young girl to Never trust anyone who wasn't a Lost Boy._

 _Soon, it was time to return back to the camp. But before they head back to Elaine's welcoming party, Pan handed her a small box. "Think of it as a welcoming gift for the new mother of Neverland," he said. When she opened it, Elaine found a small chain that had wolf pendant on it; if Elaine looked closely, she would see that the wolf had a ruby for an eye. Even though it was a simple necklace, to Elaine it was beautiful and sacred;it was the first time that someone gifted her something this rare and precious. If only the girl knew that that damned necklace would help cause division from her true family._

* * *

Everything was set at the hospital for when Mr. Gold performed the spell. Regina was lucky that tonight was a full moon; she got the water from the enchanted well that was in Storybrooke's forest. Dr. Whale mixed the enchanted water and the wolfsbane to create a vaccine. ("That way," the doctor explained, " We'll kill both poisons at the same time.") The ICU staff was ready just in case anything went haywire. Though Dr. Whale knew the Evil Queen's sister rather well, he still thought it wasn't the best thing to bring her back. After all, the girl was put in a 'curse' when Regina was hellbent on killing Snow White. Even though Elaine was not as dark as Regina, the girl's power was as strong as her older sister's or even more powerful. Though he didn't want to help, Dr. Whale was 'persuaded' by Rumplestiltskin that if he didn't help, Dr. Whale would no longer have his arm again.

Meanwhile, while Regina, Rumple, and the doctor were preparing themselves for anything that could happen, Snow White, Charming, Emma, Jefferson and the two children were stuck in the waiting room. Emma was there to interrogate the few that happened to know this mysterious person who was Regina's sister. The Savior saw many things ever since she arrived but the sister of the Evil Queen who may be as evil as Regina or even worse? Now that was fucked up even for Emma. After Mary Margaret told her daughter what happened, Sheriff Swan began asking Jefferson, who ignored the woman completely. Giving up, Emma sat down with Grace and Henry, who were stuffing themselves with Granny's food. While the two children were eating, Emma asked Henry if she could borrow his storybook. He wholeheartedly agreed and handed her the book and the boy returned to the conversation he had with his newly found cousin.

Miss Swan looked at the table of contents to see if there was anything that sparked her interest that may be relevant to their current situation. But as she turned the pages, she found a title that caught her attention. The story was between the stories of the origins of Rumplestiltskin and Regina's. The title was called _The Red-Eyed Wolf_. When she turned to the page of the story and the first thing that was there was a picture of a woman who was hunting in the forest. The first thing that Emma Swan thought was that this Elaine person looked exactly as Regina. Unlike Regina, this girl was unearthly pale and had very strange brown eyes that had a red tint in them. After reading a portion of the story, Emma put away the book and went to go check on the others.

While Regina was with Dr. Whale preparing the room for her sister's arrival, Rumplestiltskin was almost done performing the spell. Though exhausted from all the energy draining from him in this powerful spell, he continued it. If a person wanted to bring back someone from another world such as the Enchanted Forest but they also want to bring back their spirit from the Netherworld, the one who cast the spell needed two possessions of the deceased; the one who casts it must perform the spell where the deceased was during their last moments or in the place where their spirit was found. It would improve the chances of bringing the person to this world. So Rumplestiltskin was in the storage room performing the spell. Regina came downstairs to help him complete the spell and she was accompanied by Dr. Whale and two other doctors.

Once the spell was complete, the room was filled with a bright light. It blinded them for a few seconds but it was gone as soon as it came. Because he was the one who initiated the spell, Rumplestiltskin wasn't blinded by the light. He noticed that the ' light' was actually a portal. Mr. Gold saw that when the portal opened, Elaine's body appeared. When the portal/light was no longer there, the doctors immediately went to pick up the girl and put her on the cot. Dr. Whale began administrating the vaccine to the girl while another doctor was checking her vitals. The doctors rolled the cot to the small elevator that was built near the end of the room. Regina and Mr. Gold went after them. Now that Elaine was here in Storybook, the only thing that Regina needed to do was how to break the curse that her sister was under. Though she hates him, Regina might need Jefferson's help with waking up her sister from the sleeping curse. After all, Elaine was his wife. But Regina began thinking, _' Since Jefferson failed to wake her up back in our world, another could wake her up. After all, true love didn't wake up Henry; Emma woke him up.'_ Regina smirked as a plan began to formulate in her mind. ' _What if someone besides Jefferson - someone that truly loves her not in a romantical form- can wake her up.'_ Even though Elaine and Jefferson were true love, Regina never could understand why her sister married the portal jumper. _' What if, when my sister wakes up forgetting that she ever met Jefferson?'_ Wracking through her brain, Regina recalled that before Elaine met Jefferson, she happened to be good friends with a certain Huntsman - one who was known in Storybook by Sheriff Graham. Her plan was already in the works for she knew that her sister would wake up. Regina vowed that Jefferson would never be with Elaine again.

* * *

Regina's younger sister was resting in a private room where no one could enter unless they were family or Dr. Whale who would check Elaine's vitals every few minutes. Regina and Mr. Gold made sure of that. Not only did they want her to be resting comfortably but they also wanted to make sure that no one would harm Elaine while she was vulnerable. Like Regina, Elaine had many enemies. When she was alive, no one would dare cross the hybrid but now...

Sitting down on a chair, Regina was brushing her sister's hair. Dr. Whale had explained a few moments ago that the poison was being drained out of her system. They were keeping her in the ICU until that poison was completely out of Elaine's system. When Regina heard that, she knew that she needed to administer the potion that she brewed. _The potion that gives the victim amnesia._ If brewed long enough, it would give the victim permanent amnesia when it was given. All Regina had to do after giving Elaine the potion was to say the name Jefferson and any related memories concerning him would be gone. Though she hated herself for doing it, Regina knew that her sister would be better off without the portal jumper. After all, he was the reason Regina almost lost her sister. When she almost lost her younger sister, Regina thought that Jefferson went momentarily insane and killed Elaine. _Jefferson was called the Mad Hatter for_ _nothing..._ After the Charming gang was bombarding her with questions, they had finally left when the nurse came in and told them that they had to leave now. After saying forced farewells to Emma and her parents and a goodbye to Henry, Regina was alone with Elaine.

After making she was alone. Regina got out a small flask from her handbag. Using her magic, Regina managed open the IV bag and she put the transparent liquid in the IV bag without it tearing; once the potion had mixed with the liquid in the IV bag, Regina used her magic to make it seem like no one ripped the bag. The sorceress knew that she would never be forgiven by her sister, but she knew that it was for the best.

It was a miracle that Jefferson left Elaine's side. Gold managed to persuade him to rest and fix himself up. If Gold hadn't sent Jefferson back to his mansion to go rest, it was sure that the Mad Hatter would still be here in the hospital. The first time that Jefferson stayed at the hospital, Grace insisted that she wanted to stay with Regina instead of with Mary Margaret and Emma. At first, Regina was shocked that her niece wanted to stay with her instead of Storybrooke's beloved heroes. After a few nights with the girl staying at her house, Regina grew fond of her niece. Because Jefferson and Regina avoided each other after Elaine's 'death', she wouldn't visit Grace and wasn't around to see her niece grow up. Now, Regina just needed to wait for the curse to be broken.

A knock on the door woke Regina from her train of thought. It was only Gold who was followed by Henry and Grace. Besides what was happening with her sister, Regina grew more concerned that her mother was still alive and was searching for a way to get to Storybrooke. That greatly concerned both Regina and Rumple because who knows what chaos Cora will cause; not to mention, Cora did poiso her own daughter. What were to happen if the Elaine was broken free from the curse and Cora were to attempt to kill her again? "It seems that these two are still curious about your sister, your majesty," Gold said as he sat down in a chair. Ever since this whole fiasco started, there was more tension between the Charmings and Gold and Regina. Nobody knew what would happen once Elaine would awaken from the curse. After all, she was put under the curse when Regina was hunting down Snow White and Charming.

"It would seem so," Regina agreed. Before it would take bribes to get Henry to visit the doctor, but now he would use any excuse to go visit his 'aunt'. Regina was secretly pleased (and surprised as well) that Henry would call her sister that. It was also hilarious David's reaction when Henry first said that. "Whale said that the poison is almost out of her system. All we have to do now is wait for it to be completely gone so we can wake her up."

"How are we going to be able to that, Regina," Rumplestiltskin questioned. "If we weren't able to awaken her back in our world, how do you suggest we'll wake Elaine here in this world?"

"Because," Regina said sarcastically as she got up from her seat, " since Jefferson's 'true love' kiss never worked, that means that he wasn't Elaine's 'true love.' I am sure that there were other forms of 'true love' that can break the spell. Or we just need to find another way to awaken her." Regina remembered that back in the Enchanted Forest, there was a certain huntsman that was a very close friend of Elaine. The Queen also remembered that her sister mentioned that a few years ago, Lucas, Elaine's father, set an arranged marriage between Elaine and someone werewolf noble named Quinn. The potion would make Elaine forget that she ever loved Jefferson but with the help of another spell, Regina could manipulate her sister's memories to make her not only love another man but to make Elaine think that Jefferson killed that man. ' _Killing two birds with one stone,'_ thought Regina. She would get rid of Jefferson, keep her sister and niece safe, and be making sure Elaine wouldn't lose control and cause more problems for Regina. the plan was all coming together; Regina just needed her sister awake.

* * *

 _Elaine had been living in Neverland for a few weeks and she couldn't be happier. Though some of the Lost Boys were still skeptical of her, many of the younger children saw the girl as the mother they wished they had had. The older Lost Boys were beginning to see Elaine as a friend or as a sibling. But for Pan, the new member of the Lost was his pet and was his pawn. Not to mention, ever since Peter Pan gave the girl that necklace, Neverland's magic was regained and was a bit stronger. Pan already had Elaine trapped around his finger. Elaine has been living there for only a few weeks and she was willing to do anything for Pan. Now, however, the new Lost Girl was being put to the test. Elaine and the hunting party that she was with (Felix was in that party to keep watch over the girl.) captured a rogue pirate. After the pirate was interrogated, Pan wanted him to be disposed of. However, he wanted Elaine to dispose of him. "Laine," Pan ordered, handing the girl a knife, "Finish him."_

 _Even though she had seen people getting murdered, Elaine never wanted to kill. Sure, she hunted here in Neverland and also back in the Enchanted Forest but she only hunted animals solely to survive. But taking a human life was an entirely different thing! "Pan," the girl murmured, "I can't."_

 _Pan's expression went from indifferent to angered. "Why not? You can't or won't?!" In all this time that she has stayed here in Neverland, Elaine saw only the good side of Pan; now the evil yet true side of his has now come to the surface. And this was starting to worry Elaine._

 _"I - I've never, " She stammered, begging not to. She dropped the knife, not wanting to participate in anything. Felix winced, knowing that the girl was going to learn the hard way of Neverland and of the humans._

 _Pan walked over to where the she-wolf was and patted her on the back as a way to comfort her. He knew that there were a few things that he needed to do to get Elaine to do what he wanted. " Pet, if you let this man go, then the rest of Hook's crew will take advantage over you," he argued." They will walk all over you and never take you seriously. If you think that by letting this scum live the others will show you mercy, Laine, then you are wrong," Peter scorned her as if she was a child. Pan threw the knife to her. "Now, either you get rid of him," Pan threatened, "or we get rid of you. Now, what's it going to be, Pet?"_

 _Elaine made her choice. She realized that the human world believed just as the werewolf world believed; kill or be killed. Swallowing her fear, the hybrid walked towards where the pirate was being held. The pirate was surprisingly calm. " Go on, lass," he hissed, "Do it. Get it over with" He muttered curses at her " Go on!" he yelled," Show everybody how much of a monster you are, you little bit-" His throat was sliced before he could finish his sentence. Elaine was sprayed by the pirate's blood._

 _"Well done, Elaine. Felix, take her back to camp. Get some of the boys to get rid of the body." Pan ordered before he vanished._

 _Felix got the stunned Elaine and basically dragged her back to camp. Throughout the rest of the day, the memory kept coming back to Elaine. At night, she was convinced that she hated humans - the ones who weren't part of Pan's group, of course. Though her former pack hated humans, they never killed any unless a human was attempting to kill them. 'Humans,' Elaine thought,' killed for pleasure and sport.' Closing her eyes, the hybrid was wishing that what happened today would never happen again. But, it seemed that this was just the start..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Greeting and Salutations, dearies. I'm back again here with a new chapter. I have now finished fixing the previous chapters. After this chapter, there will be one more chapter where the curse is broken and the next chapter will also have a scene where Cora comes in.  
**

 **I hope the revised story pleases you guys. I will be writing more chapters now since I'm finally out on summer vacation. Thank you guys for sticking with me even when with the mistakes that I did. I would really appreciate it if you guys were to check out my Tumblr page ( elaine-hatter) There is where I explain my theory with any details that I noticed while rewatching the show. Sorry that this chapter is short.**

 **Also, I will probably update a chapter of No Chance of Survival very soon.**

 **Onto the show now. Enjoy, dearies!**

* * *

 _Stars shined brightly throughout the night, but they didn't seem to glimmer in Elaine's point of view. After the earlier fiasco when she killed the pirate, the girl hasn't uttered a word since. Not even Felix, Baelfire, or the younger boys could convince her to eat that night. And this was starting to irritate Pan very much. The magic he obtained from the girl wouldn't be stable if she kept feeling guilty for something so trivial as getting rid of pirate scum. So Pan put on the persona of the guilt-ridden person and get the girl back to normal. If she wasn't a creature of pure dark magic, Pan was sure that he would have slit Elaine's throat ages ago. Until he had the heart of the truest believer within his grasp, Pan would just have to have the touch-starved girl comforted. Once he got what he needed, Elaine would be disposed of whether the Lost boys agreed. Walking towards the hybrid, Pan was thinking of whatever he should say to get the girl to stop fucking crying. "Beautiful night isn't it ?" the demo-spawn asked. The girl nodded but still didn't say anything. Gritting his teeth, Pan resisted the urge to kill the girl. He just kept reminding himself that he needed her only until the truest believer was found. "Listen, Laine," he began," We had to get rid of him; we can't afford him to tell the others about you, pet. If they were to know who you were, they would try to kidnap you to use your powers for their wishes- it will be even worse than when you lived with your stepmother." He sniffled, acting like it would break his heart if Elaine were to leave. That little scene got the girl to fall more for Pan than she already was. Winning her back, Pan continued his act," And I wouldn't know what I would do if that were to happen to you, Laine. It would destroy me- It would destroy the Lost Boys! They finally found a mother and it wouldn't seem fair that they would lose a mother and you lose a family, wouldn't it?"_

 _Whatever doubts Elaine had been quickly washed away. Pan's words convinced her that she was important to him. Never really getting affection from her father or from the pack, Elaine easily believed Pan's words and quickly forgave him. The two magical beings talked throughout the rest of the night, even when many of the others were now fast asleep. Just as Elaine was starting to fall asleep, she stopped Pan. "Do you think, Peter," she said sleepily, "do you think that maybe, just maybe, I might have family from my mother's side? You know, possibly a sibling?" Eyes drooping, Elaine asked the most asked question she always asked to herself._

 _Knowing that she bought the act, Peter decided to continue it and kissed Elaine on the forehead, as a sign of affection. " Who knows, Pet. Maybe you do have a family; however, if they knew you existed and still did not fight for you, then they are not your real family, Elaine." When he was sure that the girl was asleep, he went to his quarters. He murmured, "However, even if there was family, I'll be damned if anyone will dare take you away from here. Whoever would dare will get their shadows ripped out. I would just like to see them try." And with that, the immortal boy went to his sleeping quarters, drained of magic being sucked out of him and of the island. He just needed the girl's magic as a substitute until the heart of the truest believer was brought to him._

* * *

Jefferson was at his mansion, resting for a few hours before he returned back to the hospital. He still couldn't believe what had happened these past few weeks. That damned curse was broken after twenty-years of torture, he was reunited with his Grace, and now his wife, whom he thought was dead, was alive (Though she was under the sleeping curse, Elaine was still alive; she was just trapped inside). He wanted to stay there at the hospital so he could make sure that his wife was alright, but Gold convinced him to rest for a few hours before he went to go back to staying with Elaine. Though he was exhausted, Jefferson wanted to go back to the hospital, knowing that Regina was watching over Elaine. Though Regina and Jefferson knew each other since Regina was being taught by Rumplestiltskin, he didn't trust her. After all, she separated Jefferson from his daughter when she left him in Wonderland. But what surprised Jefferson the most was that Grace actually wanted to spend time with Regina and Rumplestiltskin. Grace was excited when Jefferson was going to awaken her mother from the curse by true love's kiss since the poison was no longer in her system. Though she was still a little girl, Grace was a hopeless romantic. When she came back home, Grace immediately went into her room to play with some of her dolls, talking very excitedly about what she wanted to do when her mother woke up; Jefferson's heart warmed when he overheard her. Getting a few hours of shut-eye wouldn't hurt him. _Besides,_ Jefferson thought as he was falling asleep, _I doubt Regina would do anything._

* * *

Grace had stayed with Regina for a few days but when Regina was accused of murdering Archie, she and Jefferson thought it best if Grace wouldn't visite her for a while. The girl went to the library in search of books that contained information about magical beings, especially portal jumpers and werewolves. Belle must have gone out to lunch because when Grace arrived there was a ' Be Back Soon' sign on the door. She opened the door a bit and went quickly inside the library. Hopefully, Belle would understand that Grace couldn't wait to get another book. Both of them loved books and they immediately became friends. After searching for titles related to her search, Grace quietly ran through the aisles to look for the books. After a while of searching, Grace found one of the books that was more like an encyclopedia to identify these creatures. However, that book was on one of the highest shelves. Grace stood on her toes to see if she could grab it but alas, the girl was still too small. As she jumped to grab the book, Grace bumped onto the shelf, causing some of the books to fall. She braced herself for the impact but it never came. Opening her eyes, Grace saw that the book was floating; she turned around to see Mr. Gold, who went to the library to check up on Belle (who still was out on lunch). "Looking for something, dearie?" he questioned, looking at the pile of books.

Sheepishly, Grace started to pick up the books. "You see, sir," she explained, " I was just trying to get a book on magical creatures so I could learn more about my mother and her powers.."

Rumple nodded in understood and reached to grab the book and then handed Grace the book. " I can see why you are so interested in learning. It's not every day that one learn's that their mother is still alive and is a very powerful being." The Dark One never really showed much affection towards anyone save for his son and both Regina and Elaine. " I'd head home, dearie I'm sure your father is worried about you." As the girl was about to leave, Rumple spoke again. "Oh, and dearie, try not to speak of your mother. Your father wants to keep it a secret as much as he can. In our world, your mother has as many enemies as Regina, so be careful who you talk to, Grace." Grace didn' know that Rumple put a small envelope containing a piece of jewelry that belonged to her mother. Who knew what was going to happen these next few days. Regina was accused of murder, rumors of Cora returning, and Rumpe was planning on a trip to find Baelfire. But for now, Rumple went in search of Belle to see if she wanted to go on a picnic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings dearies! I'm back; I was writing a chapter for my Maze Runner story. I hope that my stories are to your pleasing. Please tell me if you have any suggestions or if there is something in the stories that doesn't fit in with the TV Show/ Movie. Also, I will soon be putting another part of my theory on Tumblr (Elaine-Hatter). Feel free to leave down suggestions or any criticism on this story.  
**

 **Shoutout to the TechnicianCygnus ( who is my sister) for fixing my computer. Also shoutout to 1, pinkcrazyness, thesecret21, littlesimmer2, User42, and Corona78! Thank you guys for following this story.  
**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **A.N. Most of the dialogue that isn't the backstory comes from season 2 however I slightly tweaked it to fit the storyline.**

* * *

Regina knew that what she did would never be forgiven by her sister, but she did it because it was for Elaine and Grace's best. They were now her only family besides Henry and Cora. But it seemed that no matter what she did to keep her son, Henry seemed to slip from Regina's grasp. The former Evil Queen didn't want to deal with Cora. Right now, Regina just wanted to be in peace until this whole thing showed that she didn't kill the cricket. Her heart broke when she saw in her mirror that Henry was looking for her. That gave her a bit of hope that her son still loved her. Though she still was a bit skeptical, Regina finally relented and opened the secret door that connected her secret vault to her mansion. Henry walked into the room and hugged Regina. "Henry, I'm so glad you're here," she whispered to her son. " I missed you so much when," Regina paused, figuring out a way to explain to her son that she didn't kill Archie," I have to let you know that I have nothing to do with Archie."

Henry smiled. "I know. I always knew."

" I was framed. I don't know how I-" Regina continued," It just seems like everything.." She stopped herself when she finally took in what Henry said. How would he know that she was innocent? "You knew?" Regina questioned her son, wanting some answers. " How did you know?"

"Simple," 'Henry' said as a purplish-blue smoke surrounded him which revealed to be Cora," Because I did it."

Regina knew that whatever reason Cora was here for, whether vengeance for Regina's attempt on killing her, killing Rumplestiltskin, killing Elaine, or any another cause, that it would not end well. All Regina could to Cora was, "Mother."

* * *

 _Six months have now seemed to pass since the pirate incident and Elaine was now considered a member of the Lost Children. Though she carried the title "Mother of the Lost Boys", Pan appointed her as Felix's right hand. Due to their genetics, Felix and Elaine were often part of the hunting party since they were excellent at tracking and ran with great speed. But if they were not hunting, she would help Pan's right hand gather supplies or train the lost boys. Elaine has left the task of cooking the food they acquired and to tend to the boy's wounds so that they wouldn't get infected. Though this new routine was a bit similar to the one she had in the Enchanted Forest, Elaine's life here has far adventures in it. Though one of the things that slightly bothered Elaine was that whenever she tried to turn into a werewolf or if she attempted to use magic, her energy would drain faster. When she asked Felix for an explanation, he just gave her a shrug and told her it was probably because that time and magic here was very strange._

 _Every night at the bonfire, Pan would play his flute and the whole place seemed to regenerate itself. During the day, once the lost boys did their daily assignments would go off to torment the mermaids or the pirates. If they were extremely lucky, every blue moon or so, Pan would get someone from another world. That what happened rarely and when it did, it meant that this person must be important. For example, Elaine. Pan explained that there were others, however, the ungrateful boys would try to leave Neverland and died because they tried to fly out of Neverland with very little pixie dust. That explained why the Pan kept a close eye on her Elaine thought._

 _Though it sounded a bit suspicious, the hybrid convinced herself that Pan just wanted to keep her safe because she was the Lost Boy's mother and he didn't want her to end up like the children who wanted to escape._ ' _If all the other powerful children tried to leave Neverland, he wanted to make sure that I stay here,' Elaine thought as she carried the basket filled with dirty clothes to clean them. Usually, the younger boys would help her but today they were taken to go hunting, so today Elaine was alone, which was very rare. As she began to wash the grime off the clothes, Elain was hearing footsteps but she ignored it; it was probably one of the Lost Boys checking on her Hse asked herself of those children's foolishness. She also smelled blood, but that might be from one of the Boy's clothes. "Who would want to leave this place?" she told herself,"It's such a wonderful place."_

 _"I believe you're talking about Wonderland, Miss, and even at that, visiting that place wouldn't be a good idea," A voice said in the forest. "Usually when someone tries to escape from a place that is, as you say 'wonderful' as Neverland, that means that this place has some secrets it doesn't want to be found," the voice continued. Obviously, this person was male, except his voice was a bit deeper, meaning he was too old to be any of the Lost Boys. And it couldn't be one of the pirates, for if it were one of Hook's goons, she would have been killed the moment she arrived. So, this person must have come from another world. Not trusting this man, Elaine got out a dagger that Quinn gave her for her thirteenth birthday. She had it the day she joined the Lost Boys but she never had a reason until now; her magic was drained and she couldn't turn into a werewolf, so this was the only thing that she could use right now. Who knows what this stranger wanted. The voice came closer and soon its owner came into view of the girl. She was correct. He wasn't a Lost Boy or a pirate; his clothes gave it away that this human was probably from the Enchanted Forest. "Woah, woah, woah," the stranger exclaimed as he put his hands up," I mean no harm, Miss. I was on my way back home when I ran into trouble,"he winced as he sat down on a rock. "Seems that the people here don't like newcomers much." The smell of blood was stronger; the strange man must have gotten caught in one of the traps Felix put a few days ago. The man would not survive if he ddn't receive aid._

 _Though she was still skeptical of him, Elaine put away her dagger and walked towards the man. He was young, probably around the age of twenty. " You're bleeding," the girl murmured. The wound was very deep and if it continued to, this man would die. Before doing anything else, Elaine wanted to know who this man was and why he was here._

 _The man shook his head and laughed. "You mean this?" he referred to his wound," Don' worry about that. Trust me, milady, I've suffered worse than this. Besides, nothing this trivial can bring down someone like me." He was cocky and arrogant. Though she would pay for it later, Elaine used a small bit of her magic to heal the man's wound. The sooner he left, the better. This stranger was surprised but at the same time curious; he knew that when he drank the magical water from this damned place, he would never be able to leave. He also wanted to get to know this girl and where she came from. After all, the pirates would probably have her as a servant so she couldn't be with them, and she couldn't have been from the small Indian tribe that lived here in Neverland for the girl's complexion was too pale and her clothes looked what someone would wear back in the Enchanted Forest. So that left that she was a Lost, but she must be really important cause that demon child called Pan only brought boys, not a girl._

 _Leaning towards her, the man asked her why she was here. She briefly explained the usual backstory of a Lost child; unwanted and rejected by her world, Pan soon found her and rescued her from this place. 'Rescued', snickered the young man, 'that's rich.' He knew that she was keeping something's hidden for she did not talk much of her home. He wanted to know more after all this girl could be useful when he travels to Neverland to acquire things. Not to mention, his boss would probably like to know more of Neverland's inhabitant. Why his boss seemed so deadset in destroying this place, he'll never know. He had to leave very quickly for those damn brats were pretty close by and would most likely kill him if he were to be found near this girl. "Well, milady," the man grunted as he lifted himself up,"I must be off. Places to go, things to get. Now before I go, I would like to know the name of the beauty who helped me. After all, I am in your debt and it would be in my honor to repay you someday." He said, taking off that strange hat he wore and bowed to her._

 _Elaine scoffed as she began folding the now dry clothes in the basket. "I doubt we'll meet again."_

 _The man wouldn't give up though. He had to know her name, mainly out of curiosity and also to see if his boss knew this girl. "At least grace me by telling me your name, milady. Who knows, I just might return just to see you."_

 _She stopped walking and turned towards the stranger. "Since you won't leave me alone until I tell you, My name is Elaine." She stopped talking and then resumed folding the clothes. "Now if I were you, I would leave. They are pretty near, probably within fifty feet."_

 _The man smiled and bowed once again. "You are right, milady." Now he took his hat and spun it, which turned into a portal surrounded by a purple tornado. Though she was scared out her mind, Elaine knew that magic was more common back in the Enchanted Forest so this shouldn't be a surprise to her. "Till' we meet again, little beauty," the man said as he jumped into the portal. The moment he left through the portal, the tornado disappeared. However, when she looked around, the clothes that she had cleaned were thrown everywhere. Elaine sighed and began to pick them up quickly. It was almost dark and she would'nt want a search party looking for her._

* * *

Regina stood motionlessly and stared at her mother. She was certain that the sell she and Rumplestiltskin performed would stop Cora from coming to StoryBrooke. Though she tried not to show any fear, Regina was still shaking. "You.. I though we stopped you," Regina confessed, "How did you get through?"

"Determinatin," Cora said simply. " I had to see you." I needed to tell you that I know why you sent me through the looking glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed. And it's..." Cora stopped momentarily, choosing her words,"It's alright." _  
_

Regina was filled with anger. "I think it's not alright." How dare Cora say that? The woman she called mother killed her fiance, forced her to marry the king, and also poisoned her sister. She had the gall to come here and say that it's all right.

Trying to win her daughter's favor again, Cora continued, her eyes filled with tears after seeing her long-lost daughter. "I love you. I just... I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the king." Cora could see that Regina was fighting back the tears and that meant that she had won over he daughter back. "I'm so sorry. when you cried over my coffin, it.. it all changed."

Bitterly, Regina snapped, " You framed me for the cricket."

"Temporarily," Cora confessed, so you could see what these people really think of you."

"You made an airtight case, anyone would believe it," Regina argued.

Cora swallowed her pride and put on the persona of a guilty person. "I didn't want you to reject me- not again." Regina shook her head at her mother. Leave it to her to act as if she did nothing wrong as long as it was for Regina's good. Cora actually expected to be welcomed with open arms after all that she did.

Though Regina was not as manipulative as her mother, she caught up to Cora's plan rather quickly. " You wanted me broken."

"Receptive," Cora spoke.

"You are the most manipulative ..." Regina spat at her mother, tired of being a pawn in the older sorceress' game. "No. I won't even argue. Come with me. We're going to town."

Cora turned as Regina was heading outside. "But it's the middle of the night."

"I don't care," Regina said, grabbing her coat, "We'll wake them up - Emma and Henry and the two idiots and you can tell them how you lied. You owe me that." _' And a whole lot of things,'_ Regina thought.

"And then you'll let us start over?" Cora asked, hopefully.

"I don't see that happening, Mother," Regina whispered. "But I am - I was trying so hard to be worthy of Henry. And I deserve the same thing from you. And my sister deserves that as well."

"You're right," Cora agreed though she wanted to do nothing with the youngest daughter at all, who was the only downside to her plan on getting back Regina. For some reason, Regina and Rumplestiltskin were fond of her. Though she wished that her illegitimate child had died years ago, Cora could still use this against both her favorite daughter and her former master. Under a disguise, Cora had gone to the hospital to see her younder daughter, but only to see what had become of her. It was obvious that the poison was no longer in her but Elaine was still under a sleeping curse, waiting to be awoken. By true love's kiss from that portal-jumper husband of hers. The wheels in Cora's mind began to turn as she thought of a way to not only get Regina to forgive her but also on her side. Cora knew of her daughter's hatred for her younger sister's husband. All she needed to do was convince Regina to wipe away Elaine's memories and replace them with other ones. After all, Regina wanted the best for her younger sister. "For you sweetheart. Anything." Even if it meant standing her illegitimate daughter for a few days before she becomes insane after 'being heart-broken.'

* * *

 _The Mad Hatter entered the Dark One's castle with the item he was tasked to get. Water from Neverland with healing abilities. Because its power was drawn from Neverland, the water lost all healing abilities once it leaves Neverland so it was basically useless. Why Rumple wanted useless water confused Jefferson but it didn't matter as long as he got paid. The Dark One was probably the only one whom Jefferson trusted and considered a friend and hopefully, the Dark One thought the same of him as well. Speaking of the Dark One, he was spinning straw into gold. Once the Hatter came into view, Rumple got up from his seat and walked over. "Well, well, Hatter. What did you bring this time from your adventures?"_

 _"Five bottles of water from Neverland, just like you said," explained the younger man. " Though I almost didn't make it. Those damn brats left traps near the lake. Almost got caught in those thorns. But I did get wounded pretty badly."_

 _"Tell me that you didn't drink the water, Jefferson."_

 _Jefferson looked offended. "Now, Rumple. I might not be the smartest man in the world, but I do know what happens when you drink water from Neverland. Besides I got help. Anyways, what do you need the water for? It's not like it's going to help you much."_

 _Rumple looked in the bag that belonged to the Hatter and got the bottles of water out. " That's my business. Now tell me, who helped you? The mermaids and that tribe are under Pan's control, and I doubt either the Lost Boys or the pirates would help."_

 _"You won't believe me," Jefferson said cockily, drumming his fingers against the wooden table. After the Dark one shot him a glare, Jefferson sighed." Fine. It was some girl that Pan managed to convince to live there. She had magic that healed my leg, though it seemed to drain her. She seemed to be from around here."_

 _"A girl in Neverland?" The Dark One roared with laughter. "I think you might have hit your head too hard, Jefferson."_

 _"It's true," Exclaimed the Mad Hatter, not pleased of being made fun. " There was a girl that healed my wounds. It seemed that she caught the attention of Neverland's king though. those brats were determined to keep me away from the area where she was. Now that I think about it, she reminded me of the Queen - all mysterious. She kinda had the same features as our dear beloved queen except the differences were that she was extremely pale and she had the strangest eye color- almost a dark red mixed with brown color. It was funny, she tried to defend herself with a pathetic excuse of a dagger."_

 _Rumple stopped examining the bottled magic water and turned towards the Hatter. "Wait, what did you say?"_

 _"Um.. that she had a poor excuse -" the hatter was cut off by the Dark One._

 _"No, before that! You said something about eye color. What color was it?"Rumple exclaimed impatiently._

 _The Hatter was creeped out at the way his boss was acting right now. "I said that she had red mixed with brown colored eyes. But what does that have to do with anything, Rumple?"_

 _"When you see the future, dearie," Rumple said as he began to spin gold again, "something trivial as color means everything. Now, Jefferson, I have another task for you that I guarantee will interest you.."_

* * *

Both mother and daughter were quiet while on their way to tell everyone what Cora did. Deciding to break the tension, Regina questioned her mother, "Nervous?"

"Not about owning up to what I've done," the older witch confessed. Looking around the car, she exclaimed," It's just-These carriages are strange! And something's irritating me." Cora got from her cloak that art project that Henry made when he was five. Repeating what was written down on it, Costated," Oh, oh, for Mommy. Oh, that used to be you."

"When were you in my house?" Regina asked, already annoyed and pissed at her mother. For all she knew, Cora could have raided her supply of potions and might have also taken anything from the room that Regina had set up for Elaine when she woke up. Though she was hiding, Regina had used her magic mirror to overhear Jefferson having a conversation with Gold. Since Elaine's health was better, Jefferson was going to wake her up with true love's kiss and bring her back with him. _'As if,'_ Regina thought.

"I haven't had the pleasure," Cora said, trying to turn the conversation to another direction.

Turning to her mother for a brief moment, Regina sarcastically replied," That was in my house. Think I don't know where that was? It's one of my most treasured possessions." When they get back, Regina was going to do a thorough search to see if anything else was taken.

"well, let's be honest," Cora requested, "taking me to be pilloried by the town might get you some points, but as long as Emma and her parents are here, he's not really yours. Not like he was when he made things for his one and only mommy. " Using Regina's guilt, Cora started to convince her daughter." You've been too bad for too long and now they see you as... a snake. And the same can be said of your sister; as long as Rumplestiltskin and her husband are in the picture, she'll never be yours." Getting a picture that showed the entire class of third grade, where both Henry and Grace were standing a few feet away."She'll be distracted by them and won't have time for you or for her daughter. Speaking of which, Grace, what a beautiful granddaughter I have."

"When did you get that picture. I have it in my office," Regina asked Cora.

"Nevermind that right now, Sweetheart,"Cora waved her hand and the picture disappeared," you don't want their love at all. What do you want?"

A few seconds had passed and Regina tearfully whispered, "My son back. my family back." After a few minutes, of driving, Regina stopped the car.

"And I want my daughter back," Cora replied. Realizing her mistake, she quickly added, I want both of them back. I meant everything I said earlier. I am so sorry. I can do better I won't push you away again. Let me into your heart. Together, we can get him back again. Together, Regina, we can get your sister and my granddaughter back again."

Emotionally exhausted of the past few days, Regina hugged her mother and cried. "How?" She whispered.

"Oh, I have a few thoughts," Cora said, holding her daughter. "Regina."

"Yes, mother?" she asked.

"We need to get your sister away from that husband of hers and Rumplestiltskin. If not, they'll always have her under their control."

"But without Jefferson kissing her," Regina replied,"Elaine won't be able to wake up."

"Now that may be true," Cora answered," but what if we cast a spell on her- a curse that would cause her to not remember either of them and plant false memories of her loving another man- one who preferably is dead," she continued, choosing her words to not anger Regina,"and plant a memory of them killing him-that way she and Grace will never be under their control."

After a few minutes, Regina smiled and agreed. "I have the right 'husband'. In fact, it will be perfect, since she knew him well."

Glad that she won her daughter, Cora smiled. "And who that be, dear?"

Driving back to her mansion, Regina smirked and said, "No one really important, Mother. In this land, he was an important person but back in our land, he was just a simple Huntsman."


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings dearies! I hope that the last chapter I wrote pleased you guys. Thank you guys for continuing to read this story. I know that I left the last chapter in a cliffhanger but this chapter is when Elaine wakes up from the curse. Also for my followers who read No Chance of Surviving, I will be on a small hiatus. Also sorry if this chapter may be kinda shitty...**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **(This chapter took a longt time to write. FYI)**

 **A.N; Some of the dialogue comes from season 2, Episode 25- "The Queen is dead" and episode 16 - " The Miller's daughter."**

* * *

Jefferson and Grace were up early in the morning, cleaning the mansion till it was spotless. Grace wanted the place to be perfect for when her mother would come back. Yesterday, Jefferson had received a call from Mr. Gold that he would be going on a trip with Emma and Henry to go look for Baelfire. Before he left, Rumplestiltskin and Jefferson agreed that they should meet at the hospital. After hearing all that has been happening with Regina and after hearing that Cora is hear at Storybrooke, Jefferson wanted to break the spell and wanted to take his wife and daughter away from this family drama Regina always seemed to have. However, Gold managed to persuade him to wait until he returned with Baelfire.

After they managed cleaned up the entire mansion, Grace was in one of the many bedrooms, looking if there was anything that her mother could wear that didn't appear to come out of the Land of Nightmares. Grace also saw that her mother's wardrobe had only dark colors - red and black apparently. Many of them were made of the finest fabrics. Grace asked herself how did her mother manage to have the most beautiful dresses when she wasn't a princess. Though her mother was Regina's sister, Elaine, didn't seem to love the life of royalty. From Henry's book, Grace always saw pictures of her mother in a forest. Grace guessed that that must have been where she grew up. There were so many things Grace wanted to ask her mother when she woke up. After a moment of searching for an outfit for her mother, Grace stopped when Jefferson called her downstairs that it was time to go. The young girl ran downstairs and joined her father. After many years of being separated, Grace's family now had a chance of being together once again.

* * *

After the failed attempt of searching for Gold's dagger in the forest, Regina went to her office and used her phone tap to hear some of the conversation that Jefferson and Rumplestiltskin had over the phone. Most of the conversation was static due to the fact that Gold probably casted a spell so no one would be able to hear what he was saying. Though most of the conversation couldn't be heard, Regina picked up some words like " New York", " Son", "Deal", and "Miss Swann". Regina didn't really care for what they were talking about since she had already figured out that Henry went with Miss Swann and Gold to New York, but then the conversation turned to the hybrid that was still in a coma. Gold was telling Jefferson that it would be wise to try to break the cures now that Cora's poison was out of Elaine's system. Regina was furious when Jefferson said that it would be better if Regina wouldn't be there when Elaine would wake up. She didn't care for Jefferson but now Regina wanted to crush her brother-in-law's heart in front of him. Though at first, she was skeptical of Cora's plan on wiping Elaine's memories,but now she agreed with her mother. Gold and Jefferson would only manipulate her younger sister; and since the two were no longer on her side, it was even possible that Snow and Charming would even dare to attempt to turn Elaine against Regina. Before she could keep spewing curses at Jefferson, Regina's phone began to ring. It was Mary Margaret who wanted to ask if she wanted to have lunch at Granny's Diner; she wasn't going to accept the invitation, but Snow said that she wanted to talk to her since Henry called and asked for his adoptive mother. After she ended the phone call, Regina made her way to the driveway. She told Cora where she was going and then proceeded to go to Granny's Diner.

* * *

 _Pan knew that something was wrong with Elaine the moment he returned from another realm. Though she trusted the Lost Bos, she still kept to herself but today, the girl was even quieter. While the Lost Boys were hunting, Elaine decided to clean the clothes that were dirtied by the Lost Boys. She was gone for the rest of the day, that didn't concern Pan. He knew that Elaine could defend herself because Pan and Felix trained her. The immortal boy was wondering if by any chance, the intruder might have come across Elaine. Pan knew who that man was working for and he knew what would happen if the Dark One were to know that she was her in Neverland._

 _After dinner was over and the boys were dancing, it was past midnight when everything became quiet. When the others were asleep, that's when Pan went in to interrogate the girl. She was one of the few who were still up; she was living up to the role of 'mother' because right now, Elaine was making sure that every Lost Boy was asleep like a real mother would do when they would check up on their children. Pan had to admit that the girl would make an excellent mother but he knew that he would never let her go and once he got the heart of the truest believer, Elaine would be disposed of immediately. When he reached her, Elaine was already getting ready to go to sleep. Like Pan, Elaine had her own 'quarters'. But instead of a hut in a tree, she had a small canopy tent near the Lost Boys. Clearing his throat, Pan caught the attention of the hybrid._

 _"Beautiful night, isn't it, Pet?" He said, disinterested but he wanted to get the truth out of her._

 _Agreeing, Elaine looked up towards the sky. Indeed the night sky was decorated with bedazzling stars and the night was lit by the moon. " A gorgeous night indeed, Peter."_

 _Not wanting to delay the inevitable, Peter voiced out his 'concern.' "Did something happen today, Elaine? When you came back from washing, you were quiet and you looked annoyed and tired."_

 _Elaine paused for a bit, then regained her composure. Though she wanted to tell Pan what had happened today, a small voice told her that it was possible that Pan wouldn't believe her, or Pan would never let her go anywhere without one of the Lost Boys. "I'm probably tired since I haven't turned into the wolf in a while. It's probably not helping that tonight is a full moon- a blood moon none the less."_

 _Though she loved the Lost Boys, Elaine also cherished the time that she spends alone when she cleans the clothes_

 _Not that she wanted to admit it, but the hybrid was rather curious of the stranger. As far as she knew, the only ways to enter Neverland was by flying through the second star or by using a magic bean. She was also impressed on how this stranger managed to escape from the Lost Boys. Elaine felt slightly guilty for not telling Pan what happened, but she didn't flat-out lie to him. Since she hasn't turned into a wolf, her strength was limited. But with a blood moon- her inner wolf was restless to go out to hunt. All she wanted to do right now was to go to sleep._

 _Though he wasn't really convinced, Pan let her go. He didn't want to scare her away after regaining her trust again. The immortal boy was sure that the hybrid was hiding something else, though it probably was her inner beast that was getting restless from not turning. He said farewell and the two went there own way._

* * *

Mary Margaret sat in one of the booths when Regina walked into the diner. The former Queen briskly walked over to Snow White and asked," So how is Henry? Is he okay?"

'He's fine," the princess reassured."Everything's fine."

Regina was unsure and skeptical of that statement, knowing how Snow would try to keep away Henry from her. "What's he say?"

Snow hesitated slightly before confessing." I didn't actually talk to him."

As she sat down, Regina tried to contain her anger. She really didn't want to deal with anybody right now and Snow decides to waste her time when they could be looking for more clues as to where Gold' dagger could be hidden." Then why am I here?"

Using her courage to hide her fear, Snow continued. "Because I know you've been lying and I thought it was time we talked about it.'

"I don't know what you're talking about," Before she could threaten Snow to back off, Regina was interrupted.

"No, no, no, no more lying," Snow ordered. " I know you've been with your mother. I know you're looking for the dagger." Snow was pretty sure that if she didn't choose her words carefully, she was sure that Regina would try to kill her right then and there, not caring who would watch.

The Former Queen sneered at Mary Margaret. "What I'm doing is my business."

Snow was deeply saddened that even after all these years, Regina held so much hate towards her. "There's a war starting, Regina. That much is clear, yes. Lucky for you, you've earned enough good will with me to give you one last chance, a chance to choose the right side - the side of good" At that statement, Regina scoffed. She still was amazed at how naive Snow was.

"Have you ever considered," Regina asked, " that maybe, perhaps I am Good? I was always the queen, it was you who added 'evil' to my name."

"Good doesn't do what you do," Snow said. "Why Regina, why go back to being this way after how hard you tried?"

"And what did it get me?" Regina quipped." Dinner with a bunch of hypocrites who pretend they'll forgive me, when in their hearts, they know they never will. You're giving me a chance?" Regina asked sarcastically." How about I give you one? Stay out of my way." Irritated, Regina got up and was headed to the door.

In a last attempt to convince her, Snow whispered, "Listening to your mother is a mistake, Regina."

Turing around to face Sow, Regina exclaimed," Because listening to you will work out so much better."

"She doesn't care about Henry. All she wants is power, " Snow said defeated.

"Power is how you get things," Regina argued.

Snow sighed and continued her argument." She doesn't care about you. For sure, Cora doesn't care about your sister."

"Really? And what would you know about mothers?" With that being said, Regina left.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in New York...  
**

The group of four walked to Neal's apartment to go get Henry's camera before they headed to the museum. While looking for Gold's long-lost son, Emma soon found out that her ex, Neal, was in New York. Not to mention, he was Baelfire. After the whole confrontation, Neal decided to treat his father, Emma, and his Henry to some of New York's finest pizza. While Neal and Henry went inside to go order the pizza, Rumplestiltskin and Emma decided to stay outside to come up with a plan to make Neal go to Storybrooke. Rumple managed to persuade Emma that if Neal wouldn't go to StoryBrooke, there was a good chance that Henry would once again run away just to be with his parent. Though they didn't come up with a plan because Neal and Henry came back with the food. While Henry was asking Gold whether he could refer to him as Grandfather, Emma was thinking of ways to convince Neal to go back to Storybrooke.

"He's a good kid," Neal said out of the blue.

Not knowing how to answer, the Savior just said a simple 'yeah'.

Neal, who was liking the way the conversation was going, faced his ex. " Hey, I'm trying my best here."

" I know," Emma admitted, " We all are. It's just that we're going to have to go back to our home." Emma doubted that her ex would fall for that, but hopefully, Neal would get the message.

Clearly, Neal didn't get it. "I'm just getting to know him," he exclaimed.

"Well then maybe.." Emma started." "Maybe you should come with us."

"To StoryBrooke?"

" I've seen your apartment," Emma stated, " You don't got a lot going on here."

"Looks can be deceiving," Neal before he completely stopped to talk. "Listen, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's complicated."

Before he could continue, Henry walked back to his parents." So Neal, do you think we can take the subway?"

Wanting to spoil his son a bit, Neal immediately agreed. "Yeah, sure, of course. Let's go get that camera." The group was already in front of his apartment. Neal went to the gate to unlock it. "Here I got it." Once the gate was open, father and son went upstairs to Neal's apartment to get Henry's camera. Miss Swann and r. Gold however staid in the lobby.

Breaking the silence, Gold asked, "So, uh did you ask him?"

All Emma could say was, " He said it's complicated."

"Oh, I see." Gold wasn't really convinced. A part of him believed that the two still had feelings for each other.

"Well, maybe he just needs some time," Emma explained. "I don't know."Gold heard the door open behind them and saw that it was Hook. The pirate pushed Emma aside and threw Gold at the gate. By now, the Dark One would have killed someone who dares to attack him but he didn't have his powers here. The pirate used his hook to stab the Dark One with poison.

"Tick-tock." Hook snarled, ready to attack,"Time's up, crocodile. You took Milah- my love, my happiness- and for that, I take your life." Emma had gotten up by now and grabbed a small stand that was nearby. Using it, she slammed it against the pirate, knocking him unconscious.

She went to go help Gold but Neal had already come down to see what the commotion was all about. "What the hell is going on?!"

"One of your dad's enemies found us," Emma explained.

Neal immediately recognized the pirate. "Hook."

"You know him?"Emma asked.

Neal didn't answer but instead examined the stab wound. The wound was pretty deep and near his father's heart. "Papa?" All the anger that he held for his father had now disappeared. If they didn't do anything, Rumple would die. Neal managed to bring his father back to his apartment and let him rest on the couch. Emma however, was dragging Hook to some closet where they could hide him. Though Neal was going to take him to the hospital, that backfired on them since the poison was made by Hook and had no antidote. Although he would rather stay away from Storybrooke, Neal had no choice but to go. However, instead of driving a car back, the group was going to steal the Jolly Rober, the fastest vessel in all the realms. While Emma was trying to stop the bleeding, Neal was calling someone.

"What are you doing?"Emma questioned.

"Getting us a car," Neal said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought you were suddenly a pirate and were gonna take a ship," Emma said.

"Yeah, well we still gotta get his ass to the ship," Neal referred to Hook.

"So you know Hook?"

"It's a long story,"Baelfire or Neal said."Short version is this world wasn't my first stop when I left home."

Emma just stared at her ex in confusion. "No?"

"If it was, I'd be a couple hundred years old by now." Neal shuddered at the thought. A few seconds passed and his phone rang. " That should be our ride. Hang tight." A few minutes passed when he left the room to go answer the phone when Henry came in with Emma's phone.

"Emma, you need to see this," he said as he passed the phone to his mother.

"What is it, kid?"

"It's a text from David and Mary Margaret," the young boy said,"You need to read it Now."

Once she read the text message, she turned to face Mr. Gold."Bad News, Gold."

"What worse than an incurable poison ?" he said sarcastically. He wondered to himself if it had to do with either Elaine and Jefferson or Cora and Regina.

I don't know, you tell me. You got a dagger hidden somewhere in Storybrooke that's the source of all your power?"

Already feeling weary because of the poison, Gold was barely able to whisper," Get to your point."

"Cora's after it," Emma explained. "The only way to stop her is have David and Mary Margaret get to it first."

Gold laughed. Surely, Cora was that idiotic to think that he would have left his dagger there. "Yeah, let Cora try."

"You can't seriously be willing to risk this with your son, not with your son coming back with you to Storybrooke." To be honest, Emma was more concerned about Henry.

"Miss Swann," Gold said as he tried to move without causing the wound to bleed more." that dagger has not left my possession for centuries. It's not about to now."

Emma, not wanting to put up with this anymore, glared at Gold. "Here's the thing. You're dying and right now we're your best hope. Time's come for you to start trusting someone. And if I were you, I'd start with family." It seemed at first that Rumplestiltskin wouldn't reveal where the dagger was hidden. Finally after a moment of silence, Gold decided to start trusting the new addition of his family.

* * *

Regina and Cora entered into Regina's office. They just got the dagger from Snow White and Charming who found it hidden in the clock tower. They had found the dagger but gave it up all for the life of a handmaid. Their attempts at being heroes were wasted for as soon as the two witches got the dagger, Cora threw Snow's handmaid (Johanna) out the window. Though she couldn't care less about that servant or Snow, Regina noticed that her mother seemed to have had a vendetta against the former Queen Eva. But Regin didn't want to say anything there in public. "It's nice to be back," she said."Hiding is quite wearisome."

Cora set the dagger on the desk and then sat down on the chair, viewing the whole office from there. "I like what you've done with the place."

Though she would rather die than admit it, but Snow's words were making Regina start to doubt her mother."I'm so happy you approve."

"What is it, my love? You're troubled."

"You never told me about your history with Snow White's mother," Regina stated. _' But then again,'_ Regina thought to herself, _'She never told me that I had a sister.'_

" I spared you that burden," Cora reasoned, "Like any good parent would."

Regina exclaimed. "You didn't think that I deserved to know exactly what it took for me to be queen?! Not to mention, you not telling me that I have a sister is you being a good parent."

"Now you know," Cora said, completely ignoring her daughter's first question.

Regina now realized something that happened many years ago."That day at the stables," she began, "when I rescued her? That wasn't an accident, was it?" Everything made sense. How did the protection spells that Cora put on the land didn't stop Snow when she arrived? "You made sure I'd be in the pastures when Snow rode past. You had to make sure when I met Snow White, her father would be searching for a new queen." Regina relived the past memories of when she was with Daniel and they saw the princess struggling with her horse.

Cora didn't react to her daughter yelling at her. "And what does this knowledge change for you?"

Regina scoffed at her mother's apathy towards anyone that wouldn't help her climb to power. "That you won, Mother. I am the Queen. And that's what you wanted so badly, why do you need Rumplestiltskin's dagger now?"

"You're worried my interests are no longer aligned with yours." Well if she was honest, Cora really cared for Regina and if Henry was the way for her daughter to be happy, Cora would let him live. However, Elaine was another problem that would simply be taken care of.

Regina smiled and leaned over he desk to face her mother." My only interest is Henry. And my concern right now is my sister."

"And I've told you," Cora said. "You'll have him."

"But how?"Regina demanded," Now that David and Mary Margaret know we have the dagger, we can't use Gold to kill them without Henry finding out."

"Have patience, my love," Cora consoled,"By the time Rumplestiltskin returns, Emma Swann and the rest of them will be nothing more than a vaguely unpleasant memory, and Henry will be yours," she said as Cora traced the gravings that were on the dagger.

* * *

 **Back in New York...**

Emma and Neal were going near downtown to go get the car."It should be one more block west," Neal said as they were reaching their destination.

"Once we get the car, what do we do about Hook?" Emma asked as she caught up with Neal.

"I don't know, He made his way to New York, I'm sure he could make his way out of a basement. You have a problem leaving him behind?"

"Actually I've done it before," Emma acknowledged.

"Great."

"I have to admit after some of the things you've said," Emma was curious as to how did Neal know this guy," I'm surprised you'd rally to his side like this."

"There's a difference between running away from your father and watching him die right in front of you." Neal explained."He might be a monster, but he's my blood."

"What happens when he's healed?" Emma asked, knowing that the moment Gold's healed, Neal will probably leave.

"I don't know. Forgiveness ain't something that I think is possible with him."

"But somewhere inside you, you hope someday it will be.."Emma said.

"Life's full of surprise, isn't it?" Neals thought out loud.

Emma smiled in agreement. If it weren't for Henry re-appearing in her life, she would probably be still in Boston wasting her time." well, no matter what, it'll be nice for Henry to be around you for a little bit, even if it is for a visit."

The pair continued to walk until Neal found the car that was promised. As he neared it, Emma groaned. "Please tell me we're not gonna hotwire this thing."

"No," he said, offended that Emma still thought of him that way. "It belongs to a friend."

"That's a generous friend."

"Yeah about that," Neal wasn't sure how to explain this to Emma." We need to finish our conversation from earlier. There's something you need to know about me before we get on the ship."

Before Emma could say anything, a woman's voice called out to Neal. They turned to see who was calling him. A young woman ran up to them. "Thank God I caught you." She said as she stopped in front of Emma and Neal.

Neal and this young woman greeted each other in a hug."What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said,"Maybe I got a little bit worried after talking to you. You can't just say you're leaving town for a while." Emma just stood and watched them interact, feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah, listen. Everything's ?" Neal assured. "I promise."

"Ok, sweetie."The woman agreed."Just tell me what's going on."

Not wanting to waste any more time there, Emma intervened. Every minute they were here, Cora could be causing havoc in Storybrooke."Neal?"

Neal and his friend turned to where Emma was standing. The woman shook Emma's hand and introduced herself. "I'm Tamara."

"Emma," the Savior said as she shook Tamara's hand.

"She's my fiance," Neal explained. Emma nodded in understanding. Deep in her heart, there were times where she wished that things weren't the way they happened. Perhaps if Neal didn't dip and if he knew that she was expecting Henry, Emma would probably be with him today. But, life seems to have different plans. But Emma used to think like that years ago.

* * *

Neal was showing Henry how to steer the Jolly Roger. While the two were having a father-son moment, Emma went to go check on Gold. "You don't look comfortable," she said as Gold squirmed in pain.

Gold glared at the Savior and answered with a sarcastic tone. "The poison racing towards my heart will have that effect."

"Tell me about this knife of yours." Emma said as she neared the Dark One."Cora and Regina- if they do have it- they can make you do anything?"

"Indeed," Rumplestiltskin responded.

"Like.." Emma faltered before restating her question,"kill us all?"

Gold just stared at her."Yeah. You're hoping that I bleed to now, aren't you?"

"You're Henry's grandfather," Emma stated. "We're family now. I'm gonna save you."

The Dark One laughed at her declaration. "I feel so reassured." When Miss Swann left the bunker, Gold held his phone and dialed Jefferson. Even if we were not to be there when his adopted daughter would awaken from the curse, if he were to die, Rumplestiltskin would be satisfied to see her one last time.

* * *

A few days ago, Henry and Miss Swann went to New York with Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold told Grace's father specific instructions to wait for him before Jefferson woke up Elaine. Jefferson got off the phone with Mr. Gold. From Grace's point of view, her Papa did not look happy about what they were talking about. It seemed that her father was deep in thought for a few minutes before he called Grace to get ready to go to the hospital. When she asked what was wrong, Jefferson explained that Mr. Gold had been wounded and is returning to Storybrooke. However, Cora and Regina had Gold's dagger. However, they weren't sure what was going to happen to Gold, so Gold wanted to see Grace's mother one last time just in case he didn't make it. They reached the hospital in less than fifteen minutes. After signing in, Grace and Jefferson went to the room where the kept Elaine.

Because no one was allowed to visit due to Archie's "death", Jefferson and Grace weren't allowed to visit. But when they entered the room, it seemed like Jefferson was back in Neverland when he first met her. At that time, all Jefferson cared for was wealth and himself. Even after they met, Jefferson was a bit of an asshole to everyone. But back then, there wasn't so many threats or wars ( Not to mention, Cora was "dead' and Regina didn't want to kill him). Usually, if it weren't for Rumple dying and Regina and Cora wanting to kill everyone, Elaine wouldn't be treated like some monster here in Storybrooke. But, it wasn't the Enchanted Forest and Regina was no longer in power. Here once she wakes, because of her deeds and the deeds of her family, who knows how these people would react that there was another girl who was Cora's daughter.

Jefferson remembered the times that he and Elaine spent. Before all of this, they were happy. It was just Grace and them in the Enchanted only, Rumple didn't create the curse nor Regina cast it. The Hatter was saddened the day when he returned to his house and he had to break it down to Grace that her mother wouldn't be returning home. The gut-wrenching feeling he felt when Cora had him imprisoned in Wonderland. Because of that woman, Grace was separated from her parents for years. But all that would disappear here and perhaps they could start over here as well. Jefferson kissed his wife and it seemed like magic came back to Storybrooke. He could feel the magic- it was the curse was being broken. It was kinda awkward since Whale and two other nurses were Though she was still unconscious, Elaine began to awaken as if she was just waking up from sleep.

Opening her eyes, the hybrid began to examine her surroundings. But the minute Elaine laid eyes on the Hatter, she let out a blood-curdling scream. Dr. Whale ran to calm her down. When Whale got near her, she screamed. "Get away from me, Get away from her!" No matter what Jefferson did to calm her down, Elaine seemed to be frightened of him and she was set off when Grace was near him.

"Mama, it's Papa; it's us" cried Grace. She didn't understand. The spell was broken! How did her mother remember her, but forgot Papa?!

The young girl tried to comfort her mother but as soon as Grace neared her mother, Elaine was still fighting the nurses and Dr. Whale that she almost hit Grace in the face (Jefferson managed to grab Grace just before she got hit.) "I don't know any of you! Leave me alone!"Elaine screamed as the nurses struggled to keep her still while Dr. Whale injected a sedative into Elaine's system. " Where's Regina? Where's Graham ?! Leave...me.. alo-..."The sedative began to work immediately and the woman fell limp. As the nurses wheeled the sedated girl to a bed near Belle's, Whale was left to deal with Hatter. He kept trying to tell him that happens sometimes, but Jefferson wouldn't listen. Dr. Whale asked them to leave that is until Elaine had calmed down.

Jefferson was furious and downhearted. His wife, Elaine, acted as he was some sort of monster that was trying to kill her. He was deeply saddened that Elaine, who viewed Grace worth more than treasure, tried to harm their precious daughter. He was able to calm Grace before he called Gold what happened. But while the phone was ringing, Jefferson was thinking over his wife's words. The last thing she asked was Graham- the Huntsman back in the Enchanted Forest but he was known here as Sheriff Graham Hubert. He had died a few weeks ago before Emma broke the curse. But in the Enchanted Forest, he was thought to be dead, so why would Elaine ask for him? After a few minutes of the phone ringing, some man called "Neal" picked up. Jefferson vaguely explained what was happening to this man and asked to talk to Gold but Neal told him that Rumplestiltskin was too weak and that they were near Storybrooke. He and Grace begrudgingly left the hospital and went to the docks, where Emma and this "Neal" were helping Mr. Gold.

* * *

Cora and Regina were Regina's office using the phone tap to here Charming's phone call with Mary Margaret. David was informing his wife of the conversation he had with Emma a few moments ago. He explained that the wound contained poison that could only be cured here in Storybrooke. After a few minutes of eavesdropping on the conversation, Cora threw the phone tap simply because Snow White called her a wicked woman."Mother!" Regina exclaimed, exasperated.

"I don't like what that enchanted box was saying,"Cora said, clearly offended."I'm not wicked."

Regina went to pick up the phone tap. It wasn't broken, but it still annoyed Regina that her mother had no respect for anything that belonged to her daughter. "It's not an enchanted box," Regina explained."It's a phone tap."

"I don't care. What matters is they've been warned. Rumplestilskin's smart and now he has time to think."

The two sorceresses examined the dagger, which was erasing Rumplestiltskin's name from it. "But he's injured," Regina said as Cora held the dagger.

"More than injured, I'd say. He's dying and when his name disappears," Cora frowned at the thought that she probably wouldn't get the chance to control the Dark One to do her bidding," all of that power of his will just boil off into the air and there will be no new Dark One."

"So we have to use him to get Henry back before he dies," Regina questioned.

"Not in his condition," Cora stated, reminiscing the few moments that she had with Rumplestiltskin when she was younger. A long time ago, she asked Rumple for help to weave straw into gold. That was the only way to stop her from being executed. The King would not only spare her life if she was able to do that but also promised her his son, Prince Henry. After their engagement was set, Cora started to have an affair with the Dark One; it continued to the point that Cora was going to run away to be with him. However, the king soon found out and persuaded Cora that if she were to stay, She and Prince Henry (who was Regina's father) would be named the heirs to the throne. After these events have occurred, Cora and the Dark One were considered enemies but the sorceress still seemed to care for him." I don't want to kill him faster. No, there are no other options. I have to stab him with this knife and take his power as my own. I have to become the Dark One." Whether it came to love or to family, power always came first to Cora. Regina stared at her mother, realizing that helping her mother was the not the best idea."And with his power," Cora continued,' There's nothing I won't be able to do."

"But Henry's never going to forgive that," Regina argued as she got up from her set, expecting a fight to happen. "And the whole point of this is ..." She stopped to re-evaluate all that her mother has said and been doing. Once again, the words that Snow White said crept in her minding, reminding Regina what her mother has done in the past. ' Wait, What is the point of all this?"

"To protect our family," Core said.

"Or you gaining your power," retaliated Regina.

"Whatever power I gain is for us,"Cora continued," To protect you, to protect Henry, and to protect your sister and her daughter. If we lose this battle, we'll spend the rest of our short lives on our knees in front of them. And that, my love, is something I'll never do."

A mirror that Regina put in here office lit up and the glass soon transformed into a scene. It was a sight that brought a smile to Regina's face. Her younger sister's curse was broken, but Elaine was clearly freaking out and was afraid of Jefferson. However, the part that did upset her was that her sister was in hysterics so much that she almost injured her own daughter. "My, what reckless behavior," Cora commented. Whale managed to sedate Elaine before she caused any damage. But before she went into unconsciousness again, the hybrid asked for Graham, which shattered what was left of Jefferson's 'heart'. Her sister was wheeled to the room where the bookworm was in and the scene shifted. It was Jefferson talking to someone on the phone. Regina managed to pick up that Gold was back in Storybrooke and he was being moved to his shop. Then the mirror reverted back to showing nothing but the reflection of the room. The two sorceresses disappeared in two columns of smoke. Cora and Regina were going to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop to go kill a certain Dark One.


	8. The First Notice

_**(A Letter for my followers of both of my stories- No Chance of Surviving and The Red-Eyed Wolf)**_

 _ **Greeting Greenies,**_

 _ **It is I, ElaineHatter. It has been a long time that I haven't uploaded a chapter in No Chance of**_ Survivng _ **; I have been trying to avoid doing this since I would regularly do this when I was a novice writer here on FanFiction. I have decided that this story will be going on a hiatus for a small while. So far, my story has been lacking something and I need to reread the whole The Maze Runner series to remember what happens. I also will be re-watching the movies for ideas that I can put into the story. I will also not be posting that much (As if I post every day) since **_school's _ **almost upon me and I am starting to look into colleges. I also regret to say is that my Once Upon a Time story, The Red-Eyed Wolf, is a bit more popular than No Chance of Survival. That being said, I would like to apologize once again for doing this.**_

 _ **Speaking of Once Upon a Time, I am informing you guys ahead of time that a small hiatus on this story might be headed in you guys as well. You see, on my Tumblr page, I have a section on a theory that I used to base The Red-Eyed Wolf on. However, while I noticed that the first part of it was accepted ( To be honest, I was really surprised since my theory came in Wayyy too late for anyone to care.) but the other parts of **_said _ **theory are acted as if it didn't exist. I created this theory (Besides out of boredom and my weird fascination with OUAT) was because I wanted to fill the many plotholes that the show had and I wanted some answers that OUAt always left to its viewers.**_

 _ **I love Maze Runner and OUAt (along with **_Alot _ **of other fandoms) and I would appreciate it if you guys were to check out my Tumblr (I have an Instagram but I hardly use it so eh..) elaine-hatter. It wouldn't matter if it was just to ask me questions on my stories, comments of said stories, or if you guys wanted to talk. You see guys, this is one of the few ways that I know that you guys like my stories; that and the fact that I would like to meet people who love the same things as I do**_.I _ **have been posting Theories (So far, my OUAT theory that I based The Red-Eyed Wolf on) and I will start making imagines. So don't hesitate to ask me. I also would like to know your opinions on my two stories. Hell, I would love to just talk to you guys!**_

 _ **With deep regrets, I will not be writing a chapter in either of my stories for a while.**_

 _ **I hope to hear from you guys soon-**_

 _ **ElaineHatter**_


End file.
